175th Annual Hunger Games: Past Victors Quarter Quell
by Nightowlinsomniac
Summary: Two Victors from Career Districts and One victor from the remaining Districts shall be reaped into The 175th Hunger Games! (SYOT Full)
1. Prologue

After the Rebellion things only got worse for everyone, even District 2. The Hunger Games became more brutal, so brutal that twice there has been no victor, do to the harsh arenas and evil mutts. Once a month, Peacekeepers are sent into people's homes, checking for any sign of possible Rebellion.

More and more people are seen being whipped for their rebellious thoughts, President Rossi does not believe in easy punishments, he believes in harsh punishments because it gets through people's heads faster.

Most do not want to admit it, but some of the Capital people are beginning to fear, that they too will have to start giving Tributes. All wait anxiously for the day, President Rossi announces what the Quarter Quell shall be, for they all know, it will shall be a cruel punishment for whoever shall be reaped.

* * *

President Rossi is a short, stout man. He likes to wear his loose, silky, suit as he watches over the Capital people. He hated how carefree his people are, they should be cowering at every small noise.

President Rossi lets out a huff before turning around to walk onto his balcony, today is the day he announces the Quarter Quell requests, he rubs his bald head before wrapping his grubby fingers around the microphone left out for him. "For the 175th Quarter Quell, District 1, 2, and 4 shall offer two past victors, while the remaining Districts shall offer one past victor." He pauses only to cough into his handkerchief, the look on people's faces cause him to grin and continue. "No mentors shall be accompanying them, which means harder chances at sponsors. Instead of the usual, boring, chariot rides, this year we shall review the past victor's best moments." He takes a moment for it sink into their heads.

"That is all, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds, ever be in your favor." President Rossi says blandly. President Rossi is never one to say much, nor does he care if everyone catches his message, he shall never repeat himself.

* * *

**(Author Note): Tribute form is on my profile, I only accept them through PM and I will not review them unless they are in my PM box. **


	2. Fear - Introducing Game Makers

The group of game makers spoke in whispers, as they waited for Head Game Maker, Raja, to step front of them all to speak. No one knew much of what was going on, some heard that President Rossi was to show up, while others heard that this was just to be prepared for another possibility of tributes, breaking out of the arena.

The game makers set in categories, men on the right and women on the left, from front to back it was rated in skills, best in the front and beginners in the back. In front of all the men sat a twenty year old, the youngest, yet the best game maker around. Georg Swartz, is his name, he wasn't as clean and proper as most of them. His whole life has been based on the games, even as he was growing up. He would do his best to never miss a moment of the Hunger Games, when he was in his teens, he would be made fun of because he was so obsessed with the games.

When he became of age, he applied for a job as a game maker, Raja was impressed by his talents, it was no surprised he was accepted. Raja has taken it upon himself to become Georg's personal mentor. Together, they make a very deadly duo.

The sound of squeaking shoes silences everyone. Raja makes his way to the front, not once taking his eyes of the files in his arms. "Alright, start listing fears." Raja demands as he slams the folders on his desk. It was no surprise when Georg's deep, husky voice rings out in the room, "Being burned alive." Raja nods as he writes down what Georg has said. "Bears." A woman says, a man gulps, "Bleeding out and being buried alive." The man ducks his head immediately.

Raja clears his throat after hearing many fears, "President Rossi has requested we study the past victors, and take things they feared, and put it in this year's Quarter Quell." Raja pauses long enough to pass out the many folders, "Georg, I want you to work on traps again. If you come up with a good mutt, then come talk to me about it. Aquila, you work on the arena, make it good. Or else, I'll feed you to the mutts." Raja threats with a glare. Aquila swallows hard and nods, pure fear was written on her face as she stared back at her boss. Raja was known for killing game makers when the didn't follow his orders, she was not about to be one of them.

* * *

**Author Note: I still have Tribute spots open, please go to my profile to find the form. Also, the Tribute lists include ages, victor years, and which districts have been taken. PM tributes only!**


	3. District 1 Reaping

Isadora Waite 3rd Person

Pained screams filled the large bedroom, it wasn't from the twenty year old who occupied it, but the female tribute on her giant tv. The female tribute from District 8 had just got her throat slit open by a boy from District 1. Quickly the twenty year old girl, grabs the remote and rewinds the clip. She grabs her note book and leans forward, examining the boy's movement before he attacks the District 8 girl.

She was only studying the games incase she was to be reaped again, though she highly doubted it. Reaping for the 175th Quarter Quell was at noon, she was studying out of boredom, and if she was reaped again, she did not want to disappoint her parents, Nichola and Fleece. After all, it has been four years since she had been in the Hunger Games. She snickers with a smirk, she remembers smashing people like flies while she was in the arena, it was so simple, as if they all knew she was going to be the victor.

It was even like that when she was finally allowed to the training center, she fought her way to the top, if someone was in her way, she would find out their secrets and use them against that particular person. Her favorite secrets were the ones that nobody was suppose to know. She remembers having to fight Diamond Ambree for the right to volunteer, it was the day of their fight when she trapped Diamond in the locker room. All she had to say was, "I know your secret. Do what I say, because I own your ass now." It scared Diamond so bad that she hardly fought for the right to volunteer.

A knock on the front door catches her attention, she pauses the tv and gets up from her bed. She knew exactly who it was, Larissa Dunder, her actual friend. The brunette had agreed the night before to help her get ready for Reaping. "Isadora!" Larissa says with a smile, Isadora smiles back and lets her in. "How is Nichola and Fleece?" Larissa asks as she follows Isadora to the bedroom. "Good." Isadora answers quietly. Isadora had changed into her simple black dress, that ends right above her knees. Around her waist is a white bow which causes the skirt part of the dress, to be looser then the top. Isadora sat on her makeup stool as Larissa pinned her hair to one side. It was days like this that she missed her stylists, it was surprising when they became close, if she is sent back into the games, she hopes to have them again.

Isadora looks at her reflection in the mirror, Isadora is about 5 foot 7 with an athletic build, her waist length, thick, wavy, hair was light brown with tents of dark red from when, she convinced the stylists to dye her hair dark red. Her grey eyes, are wide and round, by her right eye is a scar that travels from the corner of her eye to the top of her eyebrow. Her skin wasn't like most victors from District 1, she has light and fair skin, with light freckles dusted upon her nose and cheeks, most female victors hide theirs with make up, she likes them, they add to her creepy appearance.

A knock at the door had the two girls confused, who could that be? Isadora was not expecting Demetrius or Jasmine until after Reaping. Isadora stands up and walks to the door, answering it she finds her parents. "Isadora," Nichola says simply before moving past her, into the house. Fleece smiles, giving Isadora a hug before following after Nichola, "What are you two doing here? Reaping is in like twenty minutes." She asks, Nichola looks at her. "We thought it would be nice to drop by, our home is only two house down after all." Fleece says before her husband could speak. Isadora raises a brow, it wasn't that she and her parents did not have a decent relationship, it was just the fact they actually stopped by before Reaping.

Nicola clears his throat, "We also wanted to wish you luck incase you are reaped again, we know you will be very successful. Reaped or not." Nichola says looking at her, very serious. Isadora feels fear from his words, she quickly pushes it away, she will not be reaped so why should she stress it?

Isadora sat on stage beside her fellow victors, two ironically being her most loyal followers. Demetrius Faxen and Jasmine Zander. Demetrius wanted to be reaped again, he wanted more to his name, he wanted to be the first second time victor. That only made Isadora want to be Reaped, just to be able to make her parents proud once more. She picks at her nails with boredom, she doesn't care to pay attention to the escort, Zena. The woman was a very proud one, better then last year's, the one from last year was a mess, trembling everywhere.

Demetrius is about to elbow her when Isadora sends him a glare, instantly causing him to freeze in place. She turns her attention to Zena as she approaches the Reaping bowl. "Isadora Waite!" Isadora almost breaks her nails when she hears Zena's loud voice. Ignoring the shock, she stands up and flicks her hair over her shoulder, showing pride and confidence in herself. Isadora locks eyes with Fleece, who looks very proud and hopeful. "Next our men, Gage Williams!" Zena says sounding star struck. This causes Isadora to look behind her, only to see the 153rd Hunger Games victor moving to stand next her.

He was well known for snapping necks, she in fact used his technique to end someone's life during her Hunger Game. She feels slyness seep in when she looks him in the eye, she knew exactly what her plan was then there.

* * *

Gage Williams 3rd Person

The smell of smoke and sweat still floated amongst the past victor's home. He carefully walks around the shattered glass on the floor, he hadn't realized how crazy the party had gotten until the next morning. He watched the Avoxes clean the floor while he enjoys a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. It had been a long night but he found it very worth it, his hangover was slowly easing up, he just hoped it was completely gone by time Reaping came along.

Absentmindedly he rubs his badly bent nose, from all the times it had been broken, he wasn't proud of his drunk fights, but he knew very well that he knew what he was doing, when the other person looked worse then himself. He chokes on his orange juice remembering he had a lady friend over last night, he glances about the room for the woman but soon gives up, remembering her leaving in a huff last night. He begins to laugh loudly causing the Avoxes to look at him confused, "Get back to work!" He barks, the two women Avoxes nearly jump out of their skin as they went back to cleaning.

Having three Avoxes was a hassle especially when they do not want to listen, he ought to remove their fingers as punishment! He violently shakes his head and marches for the bathroom, he didn't care to check and see if all his guest from last night had left yet. They can show themselves out. He stands outside of the shower and peels his sweaty clothes off, he carefully turns the water on as hot, as he could get without burning himself and climbs in. Even though he did not care what anyone thought of him, he knows he needed to clean up for Reaping.

He hopes to be Reaped again, maybe then President Rossi will quit making him work the corners of the Capital. Nothing makes him feel more uncomfortable then that. He did not fully understand President Rossi's reasoning to this year's Quarter Quell. Why does District 1, 2, and 4 have to send two past victors when the rest do not? He found it stupid, either way, District 1 will dominate, especially if he is Reaped. While he was in the Capital for the first time, he was being mentored by his older brother, Sew, he didn't fully like it, mostly because Sew kept flirting with his fellow mentor, Silky.

Since becoming a victor of the 153rd Hunger Games, he had stopped training as hard as he had while growing up, he didn't ever think he would have an second chance at being Reaped, he had looked for a new hobby. Going to the remains of District 12 was something that grew on him, he liked to go through debris and try to find something to bring back to District 1 for himself. He once found a mocking jay pin, but as soon as he picked it up, it was forcefully taken away by a peacekeeper. He was able to continue on his small treasure hunt but didn't find anything else that was as interesting as the mocking jay pin. He wouldn't be surprised if it was taken to the Victors Museum as an old artifact, if it was he deserved some credit for finding it!

The sound of the bathroom door causes him to pause, he leans out of the shower to see his male Avox putting towels up in the cabinets. "What the fuck, do you think you're doing?!" He barks startling the Avox, the male Avox raises his hands in defense and points at the cabinet. Blinded with anger, the past Victor reaches for his fancy, Capital body wash and chunks it at the Avox's head. Out of fear the Avox runs from the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The man shakes his head, the stupid Avox had ruined his shower, he might as well get out.

After changing into his black suit, he walks into the living room to find a note left on the coffee table. He picks it up out of curiosity. "Gage, I had to leave early. Mother was getting worried, see you tonight? Love Feather." He reads aloud, he lets out a groan of annoyance realizing he had forgotten about his girlfriend. The girl was a beauty but she was too smart for her own good sometimes, he was surprised she never grew up in the training center like most District 1 people. Gage drops the note on the couch and moves to the big, bay window. It was nearing time for Reaping, he needs to get his ass out there before he's late.

Gage sits on the stage, next to him was his brother who kept coughing, and on his other side was an nice looking woman, who acted like she was too good for him. The Escort, Zena, was in a very unflattering, pale, yellow dress. Her heels looked to be painful at every step she took, she kind of reminded him of his Escort from 22 years ago. By now, she is most likely already retired. Gage had actually kind of liked her, she was nice and didn't seem fake like most people from the Capital.

Gage was tempted to Volunteer, but he then remembered Volunteering was not allowed for this Quarter Quell. He scoffs aloud, earning himself odd looks from his fellow Victors. He narrows his eyes to look tough, it works when he hears cheers ring out. He wants to laugh when he sees the glare he gets from his brother. Zena reached inside the Reaping bowl to call out for the first tribute. "Isadora Waite!" Zena says loudly. Gage instantly recognizes the creepy girl, she is District 1's most recent Victor. She isn't someone he would trust, especially if he was to be Reaped.

Zena moves to the next Reaping bowl and plunges her hand right into it, with excitement she pulls out a slip of paper and moves to the microphone to announce the male tribute. "Next our men, Gage Williams!" Zena sounded star struck announcing his name, he is filled with excitement, he stands up and moves to stand next to the much younger girl, at 5 foot 10, he only stood three inches taller then her but they both know, one of them will cause the death of the other.

* * *

Train Rides

The duo sit in the dinner cart with Zena, who has yet taken her eyes off of Gage. Isadora looks at the woman, "You were going to say something?" She asks masking her irritation. Zena jumps and looks at the twenty year old. "Oh yes, when you get to the Capital. You two will be cleaned and dressed for the video ceremony." Zena says slowly, as if she had to think about what she was going to say. "What about the Chariot rides?" Gage asks, Zena laughs like it was the funniest thing she's ever heard. "President Rossi, believes it is a good idea to show videos of your best moments and how you won. Is it a grand idea?" Zena asks turning nervous toward the end of her sentence.

It wasn't a great idea, now Isadora couldn't play the innocent card like she had planed. She presses her lips together out of annoyance and reaches for a apple to hide it. Gage didn't seemed bothered by any of this, it is evident to her that he will be expecting sponsors. She bites into her apple, thinking of ways to get inside of his head, all she knew so far was, that he has a girlfriend and throws many parties. She could get him drunk before the Games and try to throw off his skills, she grins into her apple, what a perfect plan it is.

* * *

_Author Note: I still have very few spots open, please check out my profile for info. _


	4. District 2 Reaping

(Maximus Dean 3rd Person)

The beeping of his alarm has the old man reeling, he barely stops himself from falling out of the bed. Coughing hard, the old man sits up to give himself more airway. He hated being severely ill, it was moments like these he missed his daughter most. She would keep him company, when his wife wouldn't out of fear of getting ill. Yet both of them are gone, his wife, Gemma had died from an attack while she was on peacekeeper duty. His eighteen year old daughter, Poppy, died in the Hunger Games. Now, he just waits for his time to follow.

Many people come by daily, mostly just to see if he was dead yet. He was only 63 but people keep waiting for his name to pop up in the papers. The thought angers him, he wasn't that old, just very ill from a odd virus going around the District. He dreads the thought of having to go to Reaping in a few hours, he could be picked again, he doubted he could do much, especially if he didn't have his walker with him.

The thought gives him an headache, he couldn't believe that he wasted most of his teen years training just to kill other teenagers. Sure, he won but the older he got, the more he realized it didn't do much for him. Being known as a killer bothers him, he hardly remembers how he won. The death of Poppy helped him realize how worthless being a victor is, but he also didn't want his little girl to be sent into the Hunger Games without a chance. Little did he know, her District partner was a betrayer, the boy waited until she fell asleep out of exhaustion and severed her head.

Grabbing on his walker, he pulls himself to stand and slowly moves into the kitchen. He nods to his young Avox before sitting at the table, having an Avox is lonesome when they can't talk back. He sighs an patiently waits for his breakfast. He could see the Avox was trying to move faster, he wasn't going to tell her to slow down. A knock on the door pulls his attention from the Avox.

Slowly but surely he answers the door to find two peacekeepers. "Good morning Maximus, it is time for our monthly check." The older peacekeeper says looking down at the ill man, Maximus nods and backs up to let them inside. "How are you feeling this morning?" The older peacekeeper asks, while the younger moves to check the house. "Good, I suppose." Maximus answers. The man nods, "Do you need anything?" He asks, the older peacekeeper, who's name escapes his mind, had relations with Poppy before she volunteered. It surprises Maximus that after fifteen years, the older peacekeeper still comes to check on him. "I'm fine at the moment." Maximus says tiredly.

It only takes the two peacekeepers around twenty minutes to search the house and leave. It is a rare thing for them to search homes on Reaping Day, but when they do, they usually have at least one family with them that day. District 2 isn't one to go against the Capital. The sound of bells reminds Maximus, he only has a few hours before Reaping.

Maximus sits first in the line of Victors, he isn't sure how he is the oldest when there should be more before him, that are still alive. The crowd looks excited as they made bets as to who will be reaped, the curiosity inside him makes him wonder if anyone is betting on him. He remembers making bets on who will be the one to volunteer that year, he was good at it. He was also good at mentoring his tributes, it was easy, especially when the tributes were very blood thirsty. He smiles to the crowd as they begin to quiet down. It was finally time.

* * *

(Vada Jensen 3rd person)

The sound of bells has the forty-three year old jumping out of bed, she was late. Again. She runs into her closet and quickly changes into her tight leather pants and reviling white blouse, she goes into the bathroom to check her choppy black hair and to put on her heavy, black, eyeliner. By time the mayor was done speaking, she should be able to get on stage and try to pretend she isn't late. How she hoped she wasn't noticed missing yet. Last thing she wanted was to be whipped before going to a big party at the Capital.

Being six foot, she is taller then the average female, she was also a lot skinner then most. She was proud of her height, growing up she was told, she could have been a great peacekeeper, she liked the thought, but after becoming a victor, she no longer cared. Why would she? She could have all the friends she wanted and get to be with them as long as she wanted, it isn't like she has a schedule, it is random when she is requested to go to the Capital. She doesn't have to have a care in the world.

The first man she met was also a Victor, just so happened to be her mentor, he was only a year older then her so why couldn't she have had fun with him while they were in the Capital together? It was the best time she had ever had, but after she won her Hunger Games, he no longer cared or payed attention to her. It was heart breaking at first, but once she realized she could get anyone she wanted, she no longer cared. She checks her heavy eyeliner before heading out the door, if she is going to be late, she will be fashionably late.

As she walks down the empty streets, she decides to take in her surroundings. Victors Village was much nicer when there isn't rude people running around, she remembers moving into Victors Village at only seventeen, no one seemed interested in her, not until she threw parties of course. The only time they wanted something from her, was when she was going to throw one of her big parties. She doesn't care, as long as she got herself high on the popularity rank.

"Vada, you're late." The mayor hisses as she steps past him, Vada ignores him and climbs into her seat. What does she care? She certainly doesn't care about a unpopular old man. She rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the Escort, she recognized the Escort as Belle from last year, the woman must be doing something right for her to be an Escort for District 2 again. She certainly was entertaining, her hands seemed to fly everywhere as she spoke, it was almost too distracting because she hardly listened to her speak.

The last thing Vada wants is to be reaped again. She hated her time in the 150th Quarter Quell, the Quarter Quell was female tributes only. Being with a fellow female from her District, wouldn't have been so bad if the girl wasn't so crazy! It was her District partner, Alice's idea to drown other tributes while they slept. It was easy when the arena was small islands surrounded by water! Vada liked the idea because it wasn't messy and it was rather easy. Vada remembers being attacked by Alice when it was only the two of them left, Alice forced Vada's head under water and somehow managed to cause them both to fall in. Long story short, Alice didn't know how to swim and drowned when Vada pulled her away from their small island.

Belle claps her hands looking at the Victors, this confuses Vada, why was she clapping? "Men first." Belle says with pride as she strides to the men's reaping bowl. "Maximus Dean!" She announces as she watched the old man with a walker stand up, Vada snorts trying to hide her laughter, that old fart won't last an hour with a Arena full of past Victors! Vada gets dirty looks from her fellow victors but she does not care. "Vada Jensen!" She chokes on her laughter hearing her own name, how could this be?! She stands up with distress written all over her face, she doesn't deserve this! She is Vada Jensen, one of the most popular women of District 2!

* * *

Train Rides

Maximus breathed hard while he listened to Belle talk about her children back home, while the two mingled, Vada sat on the couch sulking. Maximus couldn't believe a woman who was in her early forties could act like such a fool, he understands the fact one of them could and will die, but to act like a fool on stage, in front of everyone just frustrated him. Belle looked like she enjoys talking about her two children, he would like to believe Poppy could have been the same way at Belle's age.

"How can you be so happy at a time like this?! I've been reaped again!" Vada all but screams, startling Belle from her sentence. Maximus looks at Vada with disbelief. "Miss. Jensen, at a time like this. I believe it is a good time to celebrate what good you have done, instead of sulking in a corner until you die." Maximus says slowly. If looks could kill, Maximus was sure that the look Vada had just gave him, would have struck him dead right where he sat.

"You know, he is right." Belle speaks up, looking at Vada with only kindness. But Vada doesn't see it that way, instead she narrows her eyes and stands up. "I am not going to die!" Vada shrieks before stomping out of the dinning cart in a fury. Maximus shakes his head and looks at Belle, "She is in denial." He murmurs more to himself then Belle, the woman nods with a small smile of understanding. "Now, you were talking about your children?" Maximus reminds her with a genuine smile.

* * *

_Author note: I have a few spots open check my profile for more info. _


	5. District 3 Reaping

The melody played by a guitar sang through the woman's home, the woman playing the acoustic guitar has her eyes closed as she hummed along, she sways as she enjoyed the soft, mellow, tones. Only does the crying of her month old child causes her to stop her sweet melody. Sighing she stands up and carefully sets the guitar against the coffee table in front of her.

She smiles as she enters the pink baby room, "Sophia." She sings in hopes to stop the child's crying, it doesn't do much but the baby at least knew her mommy was coming to get her. She coos as she lifts her blonde baby from its small crib, she moves to the rocker in hopes of helping her daughter fall back asleep. "Nina?" The voice catches her attention, she smiled seeing her husband, Joey, standing in the doorway, wrapped in wires. As usual. "Hey." Nina says shyly, no matter how many years it has been since they got married, Joey's goofy smile will always melt her heart.

"She wake up?" Joey asks as he tries to unwrap himself, Nina nods looking down at her daughter. Sophia looked more like Nina with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Joey was the opposite, curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. It was a curious thing to see what the baby would end up with. Neither of them would admit it to anyone, but Joey and Nina betted against each other as to what the baby would look like. Somehow Joey managed to hit the nail on the head, Nina had expected a baby with brown hair and blue eyes, but she at least managed to get on thing right.

"You nervous?" Joey asks noticing Nina's quietness, the woman was shy but she wasn't quiet, she usually talked his ear off. Not that he minds of course. "Kind of," Nina admits, Nina is one of three Victors who remain, she was the middle oldest at the age of twenty-six. The oldest was in his forties, and the youngest being early twenties. "No need to think about it, you still have a few hours before you need to get ready." Joey says with a smile, Nina smiles and looks back down at Sophia. Joey sure did have a way with his words. He knew exactly how to melt Nina's heart and make her feel better on a bad day.

Growing up, Nina had always wanted a baby. But after being Reaped at the age of fifteen, she had changed her mind, she never wanted a child of hers to go through a horrible experience like that. Joey had changed her mind three years into their marriage, she was still nervous at the thought, but he pointed out that since, she will be the daughter to a Victor, then she would have less of a chance at being reaped. Nina caved and here they are, together with a healthy baby girl.

Nina wasn't one who enjoyed everyone's attention, that's why when it comes to sitting on stage with her fellow victors, she tries not to bring any attention to herself. The Escort, Pearl, could have all the attention she wanted. Pearl wasn't the most entertaining, but she wasn't the rudest at least, if a Escort did not want to be in your District, they will show it and be loud about it. Nina never understood Capital people's logic sometimes, they want to show off how great Capital people are, but they still have the nerve to go off about how things in the Districts were terrible.

Nina sighs and begins to look for Joey and Sophia, she smiles when she locks eyes with her husband, he rests the baby in the crook of his neck and waves to her. She almost waves back but instead, she looks down with a evident blush on her pale skin. "Now, your tribute for this year's Quarter Quell is!" Pearl pauses long enough to pull a name from the reaping bowl. Nina holds her breath and squeezes her hands together, she couldn't but help repeating herself, "Not me!" She whispers under her breath as she stared at Joey and Sophia. "Nina Hart! Pearl announces loudly.

Nina feels shaken as she stands up and walks up to Pearl. The thought of leaving Sophia and Joey behind rubs her wrong, and makes her want to fall to her knees and cry, but she is a past victor, she will not make a fool out of herself again!

* * *

Train Ride

Nina held onto her locket as she watched out of the window of the train, she knew this could happen to her, but she never thought it would. Why would it? She was having a good life, she has a wonderful marriage to a wonderful man, she has a beautiful month old daughter, and she has not been requested to the Capital in almost two years!

The thought of going alone kind of scared her, she remembers going into her first Hunger Games with someone she sort of knew. It wasn't that she wanted someone to die, it was just more of a comfort when you have someone from your District with you. Sure, there was the mentors but they were well known, and had already been outside of District 3! Nina just hopes she can get herself back home to Joey and Sophia, because to her, they only matter anymore.


	6. District 4 Reaping

The thought of being in the Hunger Games excited him greatly, he has no wife or child holding him back, so he doesn't see why he isn't the perfect candidate. He had never thought he'd have a chance at being in a Quarter Quell, Quarter Quells have always been his favorite. Regular Hunger Games aren't as cool, he was bouncing with excitement as he got ready for Reaping. He better be picked, after all, he did switch many of the names in the men's reaping bowl with his own. If for dumb reason does not get reaped, he better not hear his sister, Marcia's name. Nothing would anger him more, why should she have more glory then himself?

He is the better sibling in their crowded family of victors, literally everyone in his family are victors. His dad, Crab, actually mentored his mother, Aqua. That's how the hooked up really. His older brother, Sam, was the first sibling victor, then it was his twin, Sandy, he, himself was the third to become a victor, and THEN it was stupid Marcia. He doesn't remember when they started hating each other, it could've been while he and Sandy mentored Marcia and someone else unimportant. It could've also been during the time, he and Marcia mentored together for like two years, nothing made him madder then when she would try and steal his sponsors for his tribute! Marcia always tries to one up him and even he knows, he is the best, that is why he was born before her. If he was reaped with one of his sisters, he preferred Marcia, because he cared about Sandy more. And he on a daily bases has the urge to kill her anyways.

"Scald!" He nearly jumps out of his skin hearing Marcia's screech as she banged on the front door. Angrily, he stomps to the door and throws it open, "What?!" Scald yells causing Marcia to grin. "Why so tense big brother?" Marcia asks with fake innocence before strutting into his home. Scald narrows his eyes, why was Marcia here? She never comes by unless she wants something. "What do you want?" He asks bitterly, she smiles as she sits in HIS recliner. "Oh, nothing. Just came by to see you before reaping." She says driving him insane, he simply wanted her to state her request and leave. "Look, here Scald. I have a better chance at being reaped, and when I do. I will bring more honor to our family as the first second time victor." She says and stands up, Scald scoffs angrily, "The fuck you will!" He barks making her laugh, "You're hilarious, I'll see you at reaping. I've got to get ready so I look amazing." She walks straight for the door not looking back at him.

Scald sits between Sandy and Marcia, he's holding back the urge to just throw Marcia off the stage, head first. He was still angry at her for coming into his home, running her mouth as if she was somebody special. Marcia was showing fake enthusiasm as she smiled at the crowd, she couldn't careless about them, she only wanted to be reaped, just to piss Scald off. There was nothing more satisfying then to piss that grown man off, she figured that out during their training years.

Madeleine, the Escort beamed as she reached in for the first second time, female tribute. She walks back to the microphone as she opens the slip of paper, "Marcia Creek!" She says loudly, Scald feels his blood boiling as he watches his sister skip over to Madeleine, if he doesn't get reaped he will be very angry. Madeleine seemed to take forever before she finally got a male tribute slip out, she walks over to the microphone as she opened the slip of paper. "Scald Creek!" The crowd lets out gasps seeing the brother and sister duo now standing next to each other. Nobody but themselves could understand their hatred for each other.

* * *

Train Ride

Marcia grins watching her brother pout like a baby, the man has been behaving like a child since they've gotten on the train. She knew it would be funny to see his reaction to her being reaped, but now that they're together, it makes it just that more funny. She already knows she will win, it's an easy thought and the truth of course.

* * *

_Author Note: sorry if this chapter is short, I hope y'all like it. _


	7. District 5 Reaping

The rather cold room was deadly silent for once in the past few weeks. The woman who occupies it was sat in the corner of the padded room, she stares at the wall with blood shot eyes full of anger. For the first time in thirty-four years, she is to be present at a reaping, a Quarter Quell reaping at that. The though just boils her blood, the Hunger Games is the exact reason why she is in here in the first place! The President at the time had thought it would be good for her if she went to a psychiatric hospital to get help, only because she couldn't quit screaming everywhere she went, she is a killer and the guilt was eating her alive.

The President and her family were embarrassed by her, they said she is an abomination and did not deserve to be around anyone else to harm. It wasn't her fault she accidentally killed the head game maker. He attacked her, she wasn't about to just let him have his way with her, she is too proud and strong to allow that. A bang on the door catches her attention, she cautiously stands up and approaches the door. She is surprised to see her nurse come in, followed by obvious people from the Capital. "Finch, we are here to help you get ready." A man with chocolate colored skin says in a kind tone. Yet, she does not take it kindly.

Finch narrows her eyes and backs up into her corner, "Fuck off, I'm not going." She barks, the same man sighs and looks at the nurse, she nods and suddenly pulls out her tranquilizer. "It is mandatory, your presence is needed at the 175th Quarter Quell." The man with chocolate skin says trying to change her mind. Finch scoffs and turns her head, she knows what's coming next, that why when she is stuck with the tranquilizer needle, she doesn't flinch.

When she was finally able to move around again, she was now wearing a off white dress that clashed with her pale skin. Her red hair was straightened and flowed freely on her shoulders and back, they said she would feel pretty, but at fifty years old and no chance at a husband, how could she? Her nurse had asked a pair of peacekeepers come and walk her to the District square, when she gets to the stage, she is sat down beside a much younger female victor. District 5 is known for their highly intelligent female tributes, surprisingly, they have a harder time at get male victors, maybe that's why President Rossi only asks for one victor as a second time tribute.

The crowd is shocked to see her there, it has been many years since she's seen these people, though she hasn't missed them nor does she wish to see them again. The Escort, Wine, seems to have a staring problem as she walked past Finch to draw the second time tribute, Finch narrows her eyes, tempted to flip the woman off. But it doesn't happen, instead Wine finally gets up to the reaping bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. "Your 175th Quart Quell tribute is," she pauses only to open the slip of paper. "Finch Louis!" She says with fake amusement. Finch is blinded by anger and wants to scream, this had to be a set up!

* * *

Train ride

Wine sits in the dinning cart clutching the butter knife in her hand, ever since they got onto the train, Finch has been screaming bloody murder in her cabin. Wine knew she should've fought harder for District 10! She tries to hide her fear from the Avox but even she could see the Avox was also nervous. Last thing she wanted was to be killed by a crazed woman, she prayed that there are no delays when they finally get to the Capital, she wants to get away from Finch as fast as she can.


	8. District 6 Reaping

The young adult sat in front of his wall, elbow deep in black paint, he smiles with amusement before running his finger across the wall. Today was the day, he was going to finally finish the painting of his dog, Norman. It has taken him months to complete, only because he keeps being called to the Capital, he wished it was for his paintings but it wasn't, it was mainly for meet ups with women. He's starting to think he doesn't like women, sure, he thought about asking his ex girlfriend, Marie to marry him, but that is the past.

He used to paint with oil out of trains, the old men were more then happy to get rid of old oil as long as they got their buckets back. Oil, water, and dirt is how he did it, sure nothing came out very pretty and he usually had to throw it out after, but he found it worth it when it took his mind of the Hunger Games or his Capital duties. He was more than joyful when he was finally able to afford real paint, he doubts many victors paint their homes themselves. The thought makes him feel unique.

Slowly he stands up and wipes his hands off on his ripped jeans, today is reaping, his second chance of a death sentence, he almost lost in his first reaping. The memories send shivers down his spine, he simply shakes his head and walks outside, he was planning to walk around before he had to go to the District square. People say he isn't fit to be a victor, he is easily scared. It doesn't matter what the possibility is, he will be scared of it, he doesn't know why he's honestly scared of almost everything. It just happens. He's lucky he even has friends, he doesn't really like people anymore, not after he won the Hunger Games, girls just want him for his fortune.

The thought that scared him most is the possibility of being reaped once more, the Capital has already taken away his family and freedom, why should they also have his life? He would never be able to voice his opinion out loud, not if he wants to be prosecuted. He is terrified of death, especially because he doesn't know what happens after he dies.

He runs his hand through his long, straggly, black hair. He was exhausted from the long night of painting, it probably wouldn't take as long if it wasn't for the fact he doesn't own any paintbrushes. He wouldn't doubt he has black paint in his hair but he didn't really care, it only makes him feel closer to his paint, not really, he's just too lazy to wash his hair.

He is the youngest victor in their small line of chairs, he feels awkward every year just sitting in front of the crowd, he's only in his second year, he wonders if he'll every get used to it. Beside him is a female who doesn't look like she fully knows what is going on, there is no doubt in his mind she is on something. She never seems to fully be all there, and she is very mean if you're on her lawn.

The escort, Tyne, was like a monarch butterfly with her big extensions on the torso of her orange dress. She was very loud and high pitched as she spoke about the possibility of making your District proud for the second time, that still does not change his opinion of being reaped once more. It makes him want to throw up. The feeling got worse the closer she got to the reaping bowl, when she dunks her hand in, the dizziness kicks in. "Mingus James!" Hearing her announce his name, he throws up all over the stage causing a chorus of disgusted noises from the crowd. What a way to make your District proud.

* * *

Train Ride

Mingus never came out of the bathroom the whole way to the Capital, he has never felt so sick in his life, it is a very terrible feeling. Being reaped again that is. He never thought he would be reaped again, why couldn't it have been the woman next to him? She's doesn't seem to care about anything anyways!


	9. District 7 Reaping

The scent of artificial pine fills the air while the twenty-eight year old man polished his newly made furniture. He stands up straight with a smile, the rocking chair looked exactly how he pictured it, now all he was missing was his dad sitting in it. He backs up to get a better view only to bump into his wife, Annabelle. Annabelle smiles at him and wraps her arm around his waist, "It looks very nice." Annabelle says with pure honesty. He gives her a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her hand, and pulling her with him to get his dad. "Dad, come to the back. I need you to look at something," he says while trying to come up with an excuse to give him. Annabelle squeezes his hand and moves to walk to the backyard.

"What is it Bear?" His dad, Philip asks with curiosity. Bear smiles as he watches the older man walk out the back door, "You made this?" Philip asks with a smile, Bear nods moving to stand with Annabelle, she rubs her hand against his back. "It's for you, dad." Bear says causing Philip's smile to grow wider. "Thank you son." Was all Philip said before moving to get a better look at the rocking chair. It has been Bear's dream to make Philip a rocking chair, rocking chairs are not made as much anymore, workers claim it takes too long to build. Bear knew he could make it himself, so he did.

Annabelle grabs Bear's hand and pulls him over to the house, she beams at him as she stared into his eyes. "I'm pregnant." Was all she said, Bear grins, "Really?" He asks awestruck. Annabelle nods and pulls him into a tight hug, their dream was slowly coming together, they've got a big home, a baby on the way, and a close family. Overwhelmed by good news, he forgets about the possibility of being reaped. Why should he, at a wonderful moment like this?

Bear sits between two other men, all he could think about was the baby, and what they could name it. If it is a girl, he really liked the name Abby or maybe Gail, or Abigail. He is so distracted that when his name is reaped, he doesn't even notice, not until he is shoved up their by the two men, he was sat between. Suddenly, his world comes crashing down when he realizes he is going back into the hunger games.

* * *

Train Rides

Bear sat at the dining table enjoying lunch with his escort, Willa, she is very sweet and understood why he was so stunned. Honestly, he felt like an idiot for being so wrapped up in his thoughts and not noticing his name being called. Bear didn't think he was going to be reaped into a Quarter Quell, especially with many other victors, he won't lie, he is very nervous. Everyone is a career in this Quarter Quell.


	10. District 8 Reaping

The sound of birds chirping is all could be heard in the old woman's home, the old woman hums along with her birds, while she sews buttons onto a shirt for her clothes shop. At sixty-nine years old, she has achieved much in her life, at the age of six, she began sewing with her mother. By the age of sixteen, she won her Hunger Games, by eighteen, she had opened her own clothes shop on her own. Only two years later, she married her high school sweet heart, together, they had four daughters and one son. The Capital had never called her for monthly duties, everything was going well. Thirty years into their marriage, her husband had died from a heart attack, she misses him dearly but she never let it get in her way of living her life.

The sound of her front door being opened catches her attention, she leans forward seeing her children walk into the house. She smiles brightly and moves to set her things down, she carefully stands up and walks into the main living room. "Mom!" Her oldest chimes with a smile, the old woman wraps her arms around her oldest daughter, before moving down the line of siblings. "What are you all doing?" She asks curiously, it's not she doesn't like her children visiting, it's just odd for them all to be over at the same time when it isn't for a special meal. The oldest, Marie looks at her with slight sadness, "We thought it would be great to visit, you know in case you're reaped again." Marie admits, the second oldest, Hannah nods along with Marie. The old woman bites her lip, she had forgotten about reaping today, she had been so wrapped up in her sewing, she had forgotten. She'd hate to not show up and get her own named reaped.

The youngest, Daryl looks at his twin sister, Jessie. Watching the twins interact is one of the old woman's favorite things, they are two of the sweetest people you'd ever meet. Daryl and Jessie are surprisingly very identical, especially when Jessie has her hair down, their shaggy, mud, blonde hair makes it hard to tell them apart. "Mama," Jessie starts, "If you are reaped, we'd gladly take over your shop for you." Daryl finishes Jessie's sentence as usual. "Thank you, I'd like that." Their mother responds with a smile, the sister older than Jessie looks at them with teary eyes, "Don't say that, you're acting as if she will be reaped." Leda says with a lump in her throat. Jessie looks at Leda with slight annoyance, "We just want her to know, it isn't like we want her to be reaped!" Jessie snaps, Daryl grabs onto Jessie's arm and squeezes. Leda lets out a whimper before she starts crying, Leda growing up was always the one to start crying over something as simple as spilt milk. It drove the twins crazy, which caused them to play outside majority of the time, Marie and Hannah was always there for Leda, they would pick up the pieces and help her put them back together.

"Now stop it you two, why don't we take our minds off this by eating a nice hot bowl of soup?" The old woman suggests, she doesn't wait for an answer, she instead walks into the kitchen and goes through her cabinets. In all honesty, she wasn't worried about it, she figures if it happens, it happens. She just wished Leda would understand that. "Would you like some help?" Hannah asks. "That would be wonderful." The old woman smiled.

The old woman sat on stage at the beginning of the row of chairs, she studied the patterns on the Escort, Lenox's dress. She has always loved the patterns on their clothes, it is such a unique thing. "Now, your second time tribute is." Lenox pauses to open the slip of paper. "Button Jones." Lenox announces, a loud sob erupted from the crowd, the old woman, now named Buttons, doesn't have to look to know it was Leda. Buttons walks across the stage to stand with Lenox, she stares out in the crowd to see Marie and Hannah holding onto a sobbing Leda, beside them stood the twins who looked sad yet hopeful. Buttons kisses her hand and waves to her children, doing that it shows her love for them, they know this gesture from a poster they had once seen.

* * *

Train Ride

"I noticed that gesture you did, was it for your family?" Lenox asks while passing Buttons the teapot of hot chocolate, Buttons smiles, "Yes, my children and I have been doing it for years." She admits, Lenox chuckles. Lenox felt honored to be with Buttons, the woman has an amazing personality. Lenox couldn't wait for the video ceremony to see exactly how this woman won her Hunger Games.


	11. District 9 Reaping

BOOM! The sound of the cannon startles the sixteen year old awake, he looks around in panic, his eyes stop on his thirteen year old District partner. She laid on the sand with her mouth hanging open and her eyes tightly shut. "Anna?" He panics grabbing his District partner's hand, her head rolls to the side as he leans down to check for a hear beat. Nothing. He falls back on the burning hot sand and lets out an angry growl, his arms ached from nasty blisters and burnt skin. This long without water, there was no surprise she died, yet it hit him hard.

A sharp hit against his back sends him flying, groaning, he rolls over onto his back and looks at his attacker, the giant, bear sized, scorpions. He slowly gets up and tries to run but his legs hurt like hell, falling down he lets out a painful scream. He never thought he would die in the Hunger Games, he especially never thought he would die by an attack from a scorpion. He squeezes his eyes closed, waiting for the painful jabs but instead, a voice rings out. "Congratulations Foster Ford, you are the 147th Annual Hunger Games Victor!" He lets out a yelp hearing the loud voice from above.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Foster jolts out his sleep hearing his daughter's cheerful voice, he sits up and looks around before letting his eyes rest on the four year old. His facial features instantly soften seeing his daughter covered in flour and wearing a over-sized apron. "Freesia," he starts but is quickly interrupted, "C'mon! Hurry!" Freesia says wrapping her small hands around his fingers. He lets her pull him from his big bed, and drag him into the messy kitchen.

"I made you breakfast!" Freesia says with joy, Foster smiles and looks at the messy pancakes and scrambled eggs, with bacon hazardously thrown on top. "I helped," he looks over to the doorway to see his best friend, Reggie. He chuckles and sits down at the table, "You two are going to spoil me." He says gesturing for them to sit with him. Freesia giggles and sits down next to him, she leans over and picks a blackberry off of his plate and leans back. "Reggie, if I would've known you were here I would've gotten up." Foster says looking across the table at the younger woman. Reggie shrugs, "She wanted to make you breakfast, so I helped." She says with a smile. Foster glances out the window to see the peacekeepers setting up for Reaping, "Nervous?" Reggie asks noticing the fading of Foster's smile.

"Nah," Foster shakes his head, he didn't want to ruin the moment with his nervousness. "Freesia, why don't you go see what Lilith is doing." Foster suggests looking down at Freesia. "Ok!" Freesia grins and gets up, quickly leaving the room. "Reggie," Foster starts, but Reggie raises her hand. "You don't have to ask, I'll do it." Reggie knew exactly what he was going to ask, she has taken care of Freesia many times during Foster's trips to the Capital.

Foster and Reggie go back many years, they met when they were only twelve, both were nervous about Reaping and accidentally knocked over a table together, they suffered punishment together and oddly became friends. While Foster was in the Hunger Games, Reggie used up most of her money, just to send him a gallon of water. That gallon of water possibly saved his life. When Foster got back, he wanted nothing more that to go harvest some wheat and have his life go back to normal. It never did, he finally met his wife when he was forty, they had Freesia together, but not even a year later, she died from being wrongfully prosecuted.

"Lisa hasn't been heard from in weeks," he blinks confused, "What?" He asks looking at Reggie. "Lisa's parents have reported not being able to find her." Reggie rephrased herself hoping he'd understand better. "I think she's dead." Reggie murmurs. Lisa is a recent Victor who tries to keep to herself, Foster remembers mentoring her, he had a great feeling about her. Lisa is in her twenties now but at eighteen, she was and still is, very intelligent for her age. It was no surprise to him that she got many sponsors, but it also a surprise when she came out without killing anyone. "She could just being going through a hard time." Foster suggests, he figures she'll pop up at the reaping anyway.

Foster sat beside an empty seat while he watched the District people gather together, it has been a good thirty minutes, Lisa could be running late for all they know. The mayor stepped on stage, looking very upset as he neared the microphone. "People of District 9, I have very upsetting news I must announce." The small man announces, Foster swallowed hard knowing very well what this was to be about. "Lisa Potts has been found dead in a tub of water. I would like to have a moment of silence for her family and friends."

As requested, the whole District went silent.

It took several minutes before the Escort would come onto the stage, Meringue, in her bright yellow and orange dress walks across the stage. "Isn't that just sad." She says in a odd tone, she smiles brightly and throws her off-colored hair over her shoulder. "Now," she clears her throat as she plunges her hand into the reaping bowl. "Foster Ford." She says with too much excitement. Foster stands up and moves to stand beside her, inside, all he could feel was fear.

* * *

Train Ride  
Foster sat with Meringue at the table, together they ate apple pie. Meringue was talking about how much of a honor it was to meet him, he was flattered. Saying goodbye to Freesia and Reggie was hard, Freesia didn't understand that there was a chance he couldn't come back to her. He didn't want to explain the Hunger Games to her until she was old enough to fully understand, even though she didn't understand, there was no way he or Reggie, were going to let her watch the Games just for her to understand.

"It's unfortunate for Lisa, she would've been interesting to see in the games once more." Meringue's comment causes Foster to give her an odd look. "She was President Rossi's favorite after all." She says in a slight daze. "What do you mean?" Foster asks as he sets his fork down on the table, Meringue shrugs, "I over heard President Rossi say, he hoped for her to be reaped." She says, slowly after her face falls and she quickly stands up. "I'm going to my room, we should be in the Capital very soon. So, I suggest you prepare." Meringue says and leaves the room.

Foster stared at the door in confusion, who knew the President had taken a liking to Lisa, thought he found it odd since Lisa didn't kill anyone. He had figured out of everyone, President Rossi, would be the one to take a liking to a Victor who did the most brutal kills.


	12. District 10 Reaping

The sound of shattering glass alarms the sleeping maid, the maid quickly gets up from her bed and runs out of her big room. She moves down the hall following the loud crying, she lets out a gasp seeing her boss on her knees, with her face buried in her hands. "Miss Dirk, what is wrong?" Onyx asks, slowly approaching the sad woman. The closer she got the more glass she saw, she realized it had came from a picture frame, that the woman must have thrown.

"Nothing." The woman says bitterly, Onyx steps close to her boss and kneels down, "Buck," Onyx starts but is cut off. "Why did he leave?" Past victor, Buck Dirk asks now looking at her maid. Buck is 5 foot with a lean build, she has long brown hair and saddening blue eyes, her square jaw only adds to her boyish beauty. The stylists had hated her square jaw at first, saying it was taking away from her beautiful blue eyes.

Onyx looked down at the broken picture frame to see, it held an old photo of Buck and her father, Pax. Pax was a charming man who cared about everyone and anyone, Buck was his world, if he could've, he would have given Buck the world. Together, they would butcher pigs in his butcher shop, it was an odd thing for a girl to love, but she loved every moment of it. They'd even watch the Hunger Games together, Pax would bet against Buck on who would win, loser had to work the meat hooks for a week. Neither of them liked that job, but Pax was too poor to hire any help, so they would take turns every other day.

"Honey, he was sick." Onyx whispers, Pax had gotten very sick one week, no one really knew why at first, but as the weeks progressed, he got worse and passed away. Doctors claimed it had been the flu but she didn't want to believe it. Being seventeen she slowly begun to lose her mind, it was no surprise she kept losing friends, when she was thrown into the 168th Hunger Games, she was titled as a ticking time bomb. Most didn't think she would fight in the games, but it wasn't until the feast that she won.

Buck lets out a shiver and lunges forward, Onyx rubs the 24 year old's back as she began to empty the contents of her stomach on the wooden floor. "I wish you'd stop drinking." Onyx murmurs softly, Onyx is the only one who could get away with saying things like that to Buck, Onyx is the only person she has left after all. Buck falls back to lean against the older woman and closes her eyes. "Why'd I have to be a object to the Capital?" She asks childishly. Onyx caresses the woman's hair, "It wasn't your choice." She responds naturally, this was a nightly thing between them. Buck got drunk and Onyx took care of her.

"They're reaping past victors, I'm the only one left." Buck says sounding sober, Onyx covers her mouth, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, she closes them. "When I die, everything I own is yours." Buck says now staring at the wall. Onyx chokes on the lump in her throat. "Don't say that!" She snaps surprising Buck, Buck looks at her and shrugs, "Might as well be ready for it." She states as if she wasn't already planning her death bed. Onyx was tempted to slap her boss but doesn't do it, it wouldn't be a good thing for Buck to go onto the stage with a red hand print on her face.

"You have to come back, for me." Onyx says, for seven years she has been taking care of Buck. She has grown to love the woman as if she was her daughter, she was not about to lose Buck after all those times she saved her life! Buck looks at her and nods, "Only for you." She whispered drunkenly. Buck had decided to get an maid instead of an Avox in hopes of not reminding her of her time in the Capital. She felt that it is a maid's choice of being a maid instead of an Avox, which you are forced to be when you commit a crime. But she also didn't want an Avox, out of fear of getting her mother, who became an Avox when Buck was only six.

"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up." Onyx says pulling Buck up with her, Buck is hesitant but allows herself to be led into the bathroom. As she stood waiting for Onyx to grab her clothes, she stares at her reflection in the cracked mirror. Scars covered her face, the scars on her face went from the corners of her mouth to the top of her ears, from the corners of her eyes across her nose to the corners of her mouth.

Her attacker had an odd fascination with spider webs. She hates them almost as much as she hates the words and spider web patterns carved into her arms, she was a victim to William Quinta, a crazy boy from District 2, who decided to torture her. Buck isn't sure how she was able to survive all the blood lost, it had only taken her one day to find him again. And when she did, she avenged herself by brutally ripping his throat out with her sickle. Thanks to him, she has been known as Buck Dirk, the Girl with the Spider Web Scars.

Letting out an angry growl, she slams her fist into the mirror causing the mirror to shatter in many pieces. Within a few minutes, Onyx was back into the bathroom looking around in panic. "Damn it Buck! That's t-" she starts but Buck glares at her, "I don't need a shower, I'm fine." Buck says bitterly and easily slips past her.

The bubbly Escort, Lyra, watched the people of District 10 gather, everyone already knew who was going to be reaped. For the first time in 175 years, no one worried for their child's life. Buck walked onto the stage, careful not to sway or walk in a way that would cause her to fall. She didn't fill dizzy anymore but her vision was still blurry. Her head ached but it wasn't anything new to her, she sat down in the empty row of chairs, alone. The mayor must have been running late again, the man was too busy for himself sometimes. When the tall man came up onto the stage, he sat down next to her, giving her an nasty look in the process, she easily gave one back.

People watched Lyra in amusement as she trips over her overly long, purple dress, but Buck is too distracted by a sad Onyx to watch. Buck sighs and rubs her eyes when Lyra finally uprights herself. "Buck Dirk!" Lyra all but sings, Buck stands up and shoves Lyra out of the way. Buck does not wait for people to try and take her photo, she all but stomps straight for the train station.

* * *

Train Ride

Buck laid on her bed clutching onto the bottle of whiskey, Lyra hadn't tried getting her out of her cabin and she was glad. Lyra had been crying about how she embarrassed the poor woman, yet Buck didn't feel guilty. Instead she was amused by it. If her father was still alive, she would have been scolded for what she had done, maybe then, she would've felt bad for it.

Buck takes a careful swig of whiskey, before standing up and carefully walking out of her cabin. She could hear Lyra still crying but it didn't stop her from walking right into the dinner cart. Lyra looks at her with pure anger but it doesn't faze her one bit. "You know, I didn't even want to be an Escort for you!?" Lyra yells loudly, Buck raises a brown and smirks with high amusement, "Why is it so amusing?! Do you like to see me like this?" Lyra stands up and dares to move from behind the table. "Bitch, do you really think I even know you?" Buck says blandly, she takes a another swig of her whiskey before holding it out to Lyra. "Want some?" She asks with no expression.


	13. Video Ceremony

Author Note: I just thought I would debunk some confusion, District 11 and 12 had been destroyed during the rebellion.

* * *

"Welcome, to the first ever Video Ceremony. Tonight, we will preview the second time tributes' past victory and their best moments." President Rossi doesn't sound nor look as amused as he is trying to pass off to his people. It is obvious to several tributes that he doesn't even want to be present in the first place. President Rossi lets out a nasty cough into his handkerchief, before turning back to the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds ever be in your favor." He says bitterly.

* * *

-1-

A eighteen year old Gage stood on his podium between two females, he looked very serious as he stared at the mountain which leads to all of the supplies and weapons. The air horn sounds, sending him plowing into the boy from District 4, the dumb boy had it coming when he decided to attack Gage before the Training scores. The boy sounds almost like a pig as he squeals apologies, Gage doesn't seem to listen as he wraps his hands around the boy's neck. A snap followed by the death cannon signaled the dumb boy's death.

The video jumped to several different clips of Gage snapping other tribute's necks, he has a scary grin on his face in every clip. If it wasn't a normal thing, people would've found it unnerving to see. The last clip shows Gage approaching his District partner, Sparkle, together they stood on top of the mountain, not once taking their eyes off of each other. Gage grins his bloody grin as he moved faster, Sparkle doesn't look fazed as she held onto her bleeding wound. Gage lets out a angry yell when he throws a heavy rock at the girl, somehow he manages to hit her and causes her to hit the ground hard.

It was evident that she was terrified as he ran at her, she squeezes her eyes closed when his foot slams into her side. As if she was some playing ball, she was kicked from the mountain, sent to her death. A evil grin plays on Gage's face while he listens to her pained screams until the loud boom of the cannon goes off, signaling her death and his victory.

The next clip that had popped up was sixteen year old Isadora blocking people from getting any of the supplies, she used the dagger in her hand to help stab the tributes who dared to near her, it was obvious she was having too much fun. Blood was all over the youngest Career, she looked even creepier then before since her dark red hair almost matched the other tributes' blood. The next few clips were of Isadora trapping tributes in the nets she had found, it proved she had the most kills in that Hunger Games.

Suddenly the clip switches to one where she is talking with a boy from District 5, Isadora held the look of flirtation, "If you help me finish off the other two, I will let you win." She says in a very convincing manner. It was obvious the boy believed her. Separately, they kill of the remaining two and met up once more. Once again, they stood face to face, Isadora sighs sadly, "Alright, I told you I would let you kill me. But first, can I have a hug? I don't want to die lonely." She asks childishly, once again, the District 5 boy believed her and pulled her in for a hug. When a sharp pain suddenly pangs in his back, he instantly realized he fucked up.

Isadora shoves him to the ground and stabs him right next to the heart, the boy began to cry as he weakly tried to fight against her, she shakes her head and moves to snaps his neck, just to finish him off faster. The cannon sounded but was barely heard as the hovercraft flew over to pick the new Victor up.

-2-

No one recognized the tribute running on the screen, it takes a few moments before the majority of the crowd realized it HAD to be Maximus. Maximus was literally running around the blood bath, knocking people's head straight off their bodies with his sword. The games had only started minutes ago and yet, Maximus has killed almost everyone, only two tributes remained, both having ran into the tall wheat.

It wasn't surprising to see him track the first down in matter of minutes, the heavy sword he had, entered the twelve year old's body before she ever noticed he was behind her. There was no remorse in his expression, only pride as he went after the last tribute. Maximus had found the fourteen year old boy cowering in the wheat in hopes for Maximus not to find him, but the smashed down wheat told him exactly where the boy was. It was easy to kill the fourteen year old, only because he did not fight back.

A shorter Vada came onto the screen, she looked very timid as she hid behind her female District partner. Together they shoved sleeping girls into the big body of water, Vada was the one who swam island to island and pulled her partner across with the wire they had found. It was until the second to last cannon sounded that Vada's District partner spun around and attacked her.

They wrestled until Vada's District partner shoves Vada's head under water, it takes much struggling but Vada somehow ends up knocking both of them into the water. That's when her District partner begins to panic, Vada's face brightened up when she remembers the girl could swim. Vada grabs the girl's wet suit and pulled her far away from the island and shoved her head under water.

-3-

Nina of District 3's video was next, it wasn't much. Only her huddled up against a tree as she tried to keep herself from freezing to death in the giant piles of snow. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she hummed some sort of lullaby, not even two seconds later the cannon sounds, startling the fifteen year old out of her skin. Nina hums louder, not realizing she had just out lived everyone in a giant blizzard!

-4-

Scald is the first sibling to appear on the screen, he is shown close up swimming toward another tribute, Scald pulls out his net and throws it on the male tribute, one tug causes the male to start flailing around. Scald bares his teeth noticing the lightning storm in the distance. There had to be about ten tributes left, the last thing he needed was to be struck by lightning and die. Scald doesn't waist time, he dives under water, pulling the trapped twelve year old, he swims until he gets to the bottom of the surprisingly deep lake. Spotting a heavy rock, Scald wraps the net around it and quickly swims back to surface. Just as he climbs out of the lake, lightning strikes almost exactly where he had been swimming moments ago.

The next clip was of Scald using a trident to attack his District 4 partner, he slams the trident into the girl's leg just to trap her, she screams in pain and throws her sword at him, Scald doesn't notice the sword until it slices into his arm. Angrily Scald picks up the sword and marches toward the girl, she claws at his leg but he doesn't seem to notice. He rolls his eyes and slams the sword into her forehead, killing her instantly.

Marcia is finally next, she is shown standing at the edge of a volcano, fellow tributes surround the volcano, some fall in and begin to scream, others are lucky enough to be able to turn around and run down the hill. Marcia almost falls in but she stops herself by grabbing onto the tribute next to her, she trembles as she straightens body. No mercy is shown to the tribute she grabs onto, she only laughs and shoves the tribute into the volcano, and clumsily runs down the hill.

It is evident that Marcia doesn't have many kills in her first Hunger Games, majority of her kills are by her shoving someone into one of the many volcanoes, it looks to be an accident that she won. The male from District 2 is shown wrestling Marcia, he tries to throw her into the volcano but stumbles over his own sword, just as he is falling into the volcano, Marcia makes a big show of trying to make it look like she shoved him in.

-5-

A beautiful, younger Finch is next on video, her fire red hair flew around her as she ran though the tall, sticker bushes. She is shown to be running at a boy, she aims her sword at him, tears streaming down her face as she slices right into his neck, but it won't go all the way through like she expects. The boy screams in pain while she just sat there sobbing, the video skips to the boy's cannon going off and Finch being startled awake.

-6-

Mingus looked terrified as he watched a girl be mauled alive by a dinosaur mutt, he had just barely out ran her to the safety cage, he locked her out knowing they were the only two tributes left. Tears begin to spring from his eyes as he turns away from the girl, he presses his hands against his ears trying to block out her screams but it is obvious that they are still too loud to bare.

-7-

Bear stands a foot shorter then his opponent who welded a long sword, Bear readies his spear the closer the boy from District 2 got, two steps and Bear sends the spear flying into the boy's throat. Bear takes that time to tackle the tribute and use his own sword against him by stabbing him in the heart. He'd rather the boy die quickly instead of dying a slow, painful, death. Finally the cannon sounds and announces Bear as the 160th Annual Hunger Games victor.

-8-

Sixteen year old Buttons walks out of a cave, in one hand she held a nicely woven grass blanket, and in the other was a needle sword. She looks around the outside before stepping down, she heads for the waterfall, she was planing to boil her water and drink it later on, but her plans suddenly change when she is tackled into the river by the District 5 male. Her body begins to panic when she realizes she can't breath, she kicks at the male until he manages to hit his unmentionables. The male gasps and lets go of her long enough for her to get away. It can be seen in Button's face that she doesn't want to kill him, but being they are the last two, she things about it. She shakes her head and runs away, screaming causes her to pause, she turns around to see the male being ripped apart by some oversized mutt. It is then she realizes she has survived the Hunger Games.

-9-

Sixteen year old Foster was shown fighting against a giant, bear sized, scorpion with a stick as he hid a thirteen year old girl behind him. Foster yelled incoherent things at the mutt for a reason not many would understand. Maybe out of fear or maybe in hopes to scare it away.

-10-

Seventeen year old Buck popped up next, oddly she looked exactly how she did now, except her face and arms were freshly cut up, sickle in hand, she was sneaking up behind a much bigger seventeen year old from District 2. She looked hungry as she eyed her food but she ignored it, she raises her arm and swings the sickle straight through the boy's neck, ripping his throat out in the process. Buck doesn't stay to watch him die, instead she picks up his supplies and moves on.

The next clip was of Buck running up behind the girl from District 2, it looked to be the feast for water, because all remaining tributes were finally together again. Buck swings her sickle straight into the girl's neck and automatically reaches for her axe, "Where did you come from?!" The boy from District 1 yells but it is too late, Buck throws her axe, hitting him directly between the eyes. Screaming has her spinning around, but before the girl from District 1 could attack her with her arrows, Buck already has a knife, handle deep in her right eye.


	14. Training Day 1

Bear walks into the training center is instantly shocked at the lack of tributes, no tribute was in the room except for him. He knew the boy from District 6 wasn't coming, he had seen the boy's reaction to being reaped. Bear was only coming to learn about plant life so he can learn to survive longer, he wants to win again for his family mostly. He hates the thought of being away from them. Bear turns around when he hears the doors open, it was the duo from District 1, Gage snarls at Bear as some sort of stupid warning, but Bear shakes his head and moves to the plant life station. He could feel Isadora's wide eyes on him, it made him feel very uncomfortable.

* * *

Finch paces her room, she isn't used to being outside of her padded room, she had actually started to take a liking to it. She wasn't about to go and train, why should she? She doubt many are in there anyhow. She despises Wine and her prep team, they treat her with fear, it isn't like she's not sane, she's just feeling lost. Seeing everyone's videos made her feel slightly better but there was still a few other tributes who hadn't killed anyone to win. It frustrated her, why couldn't she have had one of the arenas that was so deadly, it was the main threat and not the tributes?

* * *

Maximus lays in his bed trying to rest up for the games, the videos last night were interesting to watch, many of the tributes don't seem like they used to be. His video was painful to watch, in his opinion at least. That was the first Hunger Games ever to have only a matter of thirty minutes, he used to be proud of having the title of the fastest killer, but now he is ashamed. Maximus knows he won't win the games, he knows everyone knows also, it isn't hard to see. He is severely ill and can hardly walk without his walker, he hates the fact that he is only sixty-three and comes off so old.

* * *

Vada runs down the halls looking for other tribute's bedrooms, she knows a few have already went out to look around, now if only she could get into one of their rooms without them noticing. At lunch, she is suppose to meet Gage, Isadora, Scald, and Marcia to talk alliances. But before that, she wants to see if she can find anything on other tributes, to use as baggage on them. She figured she might as well as makes some fun out of being stuck here for however long, she had decided last night during the videos, that she is going to win and go home. The tributes don't seem that deadly.

* * *

Mingus hides in his bed, he hopes that Tyne will leave him alone. She keeps trying to convince him to go train, all he wants to do is go home! He's never liked it here in the Capital, last thing he wants is for him to spend his last few days here. The smell of hot chocolate brings out his hunger from not eating in almost twenty-four hours. Temptation comes over him and he gets out of the bed, slowly he moves to the door and peeks his head out to find an Avox standing outside of his door, holding out a mug of hot chocolate. "I hope you don't mind, I asked the Avox to make you some." Tyne says nicely. Mingus glances at Tyne before taking the mug and going back into his room to sulk.

* * *

The cafeteria was filled with Gage's loud obnoxious laugh, it drives almost everyone insane. Beside him sat Isadora, who has been glaring at him ever since he started laughing, she couldn't wait to get rid of him but first, she needed to manipulate Gage, Vada, Scald, and Marcia into thinking she wasn't going to kill them until the final five. She knows very well Gage and Vada will fall for it, she is still trying to figure Scald and Marcia out. It is very obvious that the siblings hate each other's guts, she's just waiting for the moment one tries to kill the other, and when it happens, she'll only shrug. She knows she will be the leader of their stupid alliance, if they want to live for at least a day, they better not get in her way. "Um, is that seat taken?" She looks up at the woman from District 3, Nina, Isadora opens her mouth to say something but Marcia beats her to it. "Careers only dumb ass." Marcia barks, Nina looks at them nervously but when the woman from District 10 walks up to Marcia, it causes Nina's nervousness to turn into confusion. "Hate to brake it to you dumb ass, but everyone here are careers." Buck snaps.

Marcia throws her hands on the table and stands up almost too quickly, "I'd watch your tone shrimp! I'll kick your ass!" Marcia threatens but Buck doesn't looked scared, instead she looked at her with a unreadable look. Marcia throws a punch at Buck's face but Buck quickly blocks it, and sends her fist straight into Marcia's gut causing her to let out a angry shriek. Buck kicks Marcia down and is about to tackle the bigger girl, but is stopped when she is restrained by District 9's Foster. Buck growls at him while she tries to break loose, but instead he tightens his grip and presses his lips to her ear, "Stop it, they aren't worth it." He whispers, Buck goes limp with annoyance, Foster hesitates before letting her go. Marcia scoffs and moves to sit in her seat again, she narrows her eyes at the lean woman as she walked off with Foster.

Scald looks at Marcia with a brow raised, a amused smirk plays on his lips and he isn't afraid to show it. "Don't start with me." Marcia snaps running hand on the back of her head, Gage lets out a snarl glaring at Buck and Foster who sat in the back of the room, "She has some nerve." He grumbles. Isadora rolls her eyes, she knew all about daddy's girl, since his death when Buck was seventeen, the woman had started drinking whiskey, Isadora is quite surprised that the woman is actually sober at the moment. Isadora was still working on her knowledge of Foster, so far all she knew was he has a daughter, it won't take her much longer to figure everything out, and when she does, she will use it against him.

* * *

Buttons stumbles over to Nina, who sat alone even after Buck's fight for her, Buttons looks at Nina with a smile, "Is this seat taken?" She asks, Nina shakes her head and gestures for the much older woman to sit. Buttons sets her tray down in front of her and sits across from Nina, she could see the sadness in the woman's eyes, Buttons had a feeling she knew exactly why. "You have a family back home?" Buttons asks, there is hesitation in Nina's voice before she actually speaks, "Yes, a husband and baby to be exact." She replies honestly. Buttons smiles wider, "What's the baby's name?" She asks curiously, "Sophia." Nina says with a sad smile, Buttons reaches across the table and covers Nina's hand with her own. "That is a wonderful name, I'm sure if you fight hard enough, you can get home to your baby girl." Buttons says looking her dead in the eyes.


	15. President's Quarters

President Rossi stood by his window, waiting for his guest to enter his office, they have something serious to talk about. The door being thrown open causes him to turn around, there stood District 9's Escort, Meringue being held up by two peacekeepers. Meringue looked terrified, she doesn't say a word while being moved to sit in a chair, smart woman. "Would you like to confess or shall I tell you what wrong you have committed?" President Rossi asks moving to stand in front of her, she looks at him with wide, confused eyes. "What have I done?" It was more of a question for herself, but President Rossi took it as his cue to explain to her, exactly why she is in his office. "I hear you told Mr. Foster my plans for Lee to be chosen for the Quell. How is it you know my plan? Did you also know I have chosen Miss. Finch and Miss. Buck to come here? It's a death sentence really, just wanted to get rid of the ones I hate. Or I could see rebelling." President Rossi explains carelessly, Meringue swallows hard, "Why are you telling me this?" She asks fearfully, President Rossi laughs reaching for a device on his desk.

"I've been working on something, it's a death sentence for whoever decides to rebel. I've decided that I want you to try it out." He says walking toward her, she tries to get up but is quickly shoved back into her seat by the peacekeepers. He grimly smiles sending quills down her spine. "Open your mouth," he says holding a metal plate in front of her mouth, hesitantly she does it. He shoves the plate into her mouth and slips the head gear on, "Now, you maybe wondering what I am doing. When I put the clip on your nose, it will stop you from breathing. Cruel? Yes, but you shouldn't have been telling secrets, now have you?" And with that he clips her nose closed. Slowly her body begins to panic, her eyes go wide while she tried to break her hands free to remove the head gear, but the peacekeepers only tighten their grip. President Rossi watches with high amusement, serves her right for telling his secrets. No one tells HIS secrets!


	16. Training Day 2

Up on the roof, Foster leans against the railing, looking down at the Capital streets that many roamed at this time. It gave off a nice breeze. Foster was growing homesick, it ate him up from the inside knowing he has a little to no chance at making it back to Freesia or Reggie. Foster runs his hand through his short brown hair and closes his eyes, he didn't want to kill anyone nor did he want to just give up in the arena without a fighting chance.

A poke on his shoulder blade has him jumping out of his skin, slowly he turns around to find District 10's Buck, she looks at him with a blank expression before moving to stand beside him. "Heard about your escort." She says blandly, Foster looks at her with furrowed brows, "How?" He asks. Not many know that this morning Meringue died of an "unknown cause." He believes in the possibility of President Rossi having her be killed for saying too much, "Vada told Isadora," Buck admits as she leaned against the railing also. Foster nods, he had thought he had seen Vada running about the hall this morning but ignored it.

The duo went silent as they enjoyed the view of the Capital people. It wasn't an awkward silent, but a nice one instead. Foster looks at Buck once more, "I have a question, but all ask is for you not to get offended." He says slowly, Buck raises a brow with a smirk. "Shoot." She responds, he pauses before finally asking. "How are you scars not fading? I mean, it's been seven years since your injury." Buck lets out a snort. "My prep team come every two to three months, they cut them back open and use some weird ass, shit to make it heal back into a fresh scar." He knows he shouldn't be surprised by this, but it surprises him anyways. A another silence fell over, this one was caused by the cheering from the streets, a frown falls on Foster's face when he sees the kids dancing around in circles on the giant electronic screen.

"You're missing your family." She says with a matter-of-fact tone, Foster nods. He wasn't surprised she knew, Buck is very intelligent when she is sober, it also just happens that they knew each other before being reaping for the Quarter Quell. "How old is she?" Buck asks looking at Foster, he sighs gripping the rails. "Four," he answers without hesitation. "Her mother, she's dead?" Buck asks bluntly. Foster nods, "Unfortunately." Was all he responded with. Buck bites her lip, "I'm going to help you get home to her." Her comment takes him back, he looks at her with questioning eyes, how could a woman who somewhat knew him, just offer up her life like that? Buck lets out a bitter chuckle. "What do I have to live for?" She says before walking away, Foster stands frozen in place feeling completely dumbfounded.

* * *

Nina cautiously walks past Finch when she notices her mumbling to herself. The last time she tried talking to the woman, she nearly got her head bit off, she just wanted to be friendly, even though they can possibly be the cause of each other's death! Nina wanted to be as kind as she could before the arena, it is best to be known as the kind one by other tributes and not, the dumb ass everyone wants to kill. It was obvious the majority of everyone wanted to kill Scald, the man was trying to act as if he was some genius. Marcia keeps talking about how when she wins, she will go back home and will work on having a child with her husband. The thought makes Nina want to cry, she missed her baby and husband, badly.

Nina picks up the blow dart pipe, she has actually taken a liking to it. It had been Pearl's idea, she had said not many try for it and it is most likely to be in the arena. If not, it is an easy make with the right tools, Nina knows she needs to learn about knives or axes but it doesn't intrigue her. It is common to see the sword, spears, and archery stations filled, no one really cares to learn about plant life, or to really show up at all. She doesn't understand the point of not trying to learn something new, it is very helpful and raises your chances at living. Nina faintly smiles as she presses start on the moving targets, she isn't perfect but she is getting there.

Isadora watches Nina with a straight face, Nina was getting too good with the blow darts, Isadora knew she needed to scare the older woman away. Isadora marches right over to the station and taps her foot, impatiently waiting for her to finish. When Nina turns around she doesn't show much fear until Isadora moves up close to her, Nina swallows when Isadora leans into her ear. "You better go up to your room now, and I better not see your ass down here again." Isadora hisses causing Nina to shiver. "If I don't?" Nina asks, Isadora lets out a breathy chuckle before wrapping her hand around Nina's throat and slamming her up against the blow dart station. "I'll fucking have your baby and stupid husband killed!" Isadora barks, this does the trick because once she lets Nina loose, the girl runs straight out of the training center.

* * *

Gage throws weight balls across the training center out of boredom, he couldn't wait to get out of the Capital again, he hates it here, well except for when he goes to some of the parties, those are pretty fun. When he spots Marcia at the bow and arrow station, he feels annoyance creeping in, the woman was more annoying than a fly that won't leave you alone. Scald is just as bad, it makes Gage dread the games even more, Isadora is a creepy girl who mainly keeps to herself, but he knew something was going on in her head. Vada isn't that bad, except for when she gets bored, then she's annoying. She goes on and on about how she doesn't have anyone to romance with when she gets home, he just doesn't care, if she's trying to ask him out for some dumb reason, then she's fucking stupid, they're about to go a Quarter Quell and possibly kill each other!

* * *

Buttons hums while she works on camouflage, she has alway been curious about it but never really tried to do it, until now of course. She looks about the training center, not many we're present again, she had seen Nina earlier today but the poor woman looked upset, no doubt she misses her family also. She had seen Vada snooping around again, but she didn't pay any attention to her. She had spoken to Foster but he didn't sound like he was going to come train. For the most part Buttons has spoken to most tributes, except for both from District 1 and 4, and Buck, she can never find Buck for the most part, and she seems very unfriendly. Buttons has taken a liking to Maximus, the man is very humble but she hardly ever sees him.


	17. Training Day 3

Mingus felt on edge, in two days it will be the beginning of the Quarter Quell, he was curious as to what they're being forced to wear and what the arena is, but what scares him most is what the mutts could be. He has heard rumors that the mutts are going to screw with everyone's head, he only could imagine what that means. He just hoped it isn't too bad, and yet he knows while he's hoping, it will mess with his head. A knock on the door causes him to yelp rather loudly, "Uh Mingus?" It was Tyne. "Yes?" He calls out, Tyne pushes open the door and steps inside the room. "I understand you're very upset right now, but I believe you should go down to the training center and train for the Quarter Quell." Tyne presses, trying to convince him to go. Mingus sighs and nods, "You're right." He admits and stands up.

* * *

Isadora climbs up the rock wall with much difficulty, it is one of her weaknesses that she has been trying to work on for the past three days. She mainly chose climbing because many tributes have taken up all the other stations, she isn't surprised tributes have flooded into the training center. She glances down at the ground seeing District 6's Mingus walk into the center for once, she snorts. He isn't one she has to worry about, she has a small list of ones she needs to keep an eye out for, and a small target list. She will defiantly go after the ones on her hit list first.

* * *

Bear stares at the snares with confusion, he had accidentally messed up badly, he tied his feet up. While he tries to untie himself, he glances at the spear station, no one looked to be over there at the moment. Bear figures once he unites himself, he'll go over there and work on his throws. For the most part, things have been going smoothly for him, no one has been messing with him and he is actually getting pretty good at camouflage.

* * *

Maximus stares out of the window of his room, these past few days have been oddly been relaxing. He had never expected he would become good friends with his escort, she is a very kind woman. He had been slightly excited when he ran into Buttons, he had met her years ago, she hasn't changed one bit since then. If only they could've ran into each other on a different occasion.

* * *

Finch bumps her head on the wall in a continuous state, she didn't really know what she is doing, she just knew it was keeping herself busy. Her mind flows freely out of wonder, she grumbles incoherently and scratches at her face. Finch was dreading the interviews tomorrow night, she hated Capital people, why would she want to sit in front a crowd of crazed people?


	18. Interviews Review

Cronus Bright sits examining his reflection, he expects this year to be very interesting. This will be his second time to interview; Isadora and Mingus, he is curious if Isadora will be as creepy as last time, he isn't thrilled about interviewing Mingus again, the boy was a trembling mess last time. However, he is very excited about interviewing Maximus and Buttons, they will be his oldest tributes to ever interview. Cronus isn't nervous, he never is. After speaking to over a hundred tributes, how could he?

* * *

Isadora walks onto the stage wearing a form fitting light grey dress, it ends mid-thigh and has black lace patterns, her once light brown and dark red hair, is now fully dark red and is in tight curls. She comes off flirty and friendly with a hint of mysterious, Cronus knows Isadora is likely to have many sponsors, especially after her perfect interview. Gage however does not do so well, he comes off very cocky and obnoxious, Cronus doesn't like the man much, he is very full of himself. Gage wore a black suit that was altered to fit his muscles nicely, it made women go crazy, if it wasn't for his personality, he would've had a perfect interview.

* * *

Vada had tripped when she came on stage, it had made many laugh. Vada had played it off as a joke and waves to the crowd, Cronus gave her props for it, Vada's interview was very snobbish and too confident. She wore a slimming black dress that showed off her long legs, her tall high heels made her appear almost a foot taller than she actually was. Maximus looked classy in his brown suit, he was probably one of most boring, but his interview was very humble and friendly. Cronus has no problem with Maximus but, if anyone were to sponsor him, they are wasting their money.

* * *

Nina looked like a ballerina in her form fitting, white dress, and white tights. He shoes looked like slippers that were changed into high heels, Nina was very nervous while talking but she is very charming, but the question is, is she charming enough to earn herself sponsors? She hasn't killed anyone and that gives her a disadvantage against many of the other tributes.

* * *

Marcia was arrogant in her interview, Cronus had liked her at first but after a few seconds with her, she began to trash other tributes, but Cronus finds this as a good reason for a brutal fight during the games tomorrow. He hopes for it, Marcia may not realize it, but she has just put a giant target on her back. Scald wasn't any better, he could tell they're siblings, Scald was better about not trashing other tributes, but he was very hateful toward his younger sister.

* * *

Finch had scared him the most, she didn't answer any questions, instead she rocked in her chair staring at the crowd. Cronus instantly felt bad for her escort, it had to suck being in the same loft as her. She looked pretty but it still scared him, she wore a lavender, flowing, dress with knee high leather boots.

* * *

Mingus was a mess, just like he had been two years ago, he trembled while answering questions. He at least was doing better than last time, he wore a black and sliver suit that was perfectly trimmed to fit his frail body.

* * *

Bear was very confident yet humble, he looked happy while answering questions, but Cronus doubts it is enough to get him sponsors.

* * *

Buttons was very sweet and happy to him, she is a very optimistic person. It is an odd thing to see on he night before the games. Buttons looked to be wearing a dress that looked like a quilt, it wasn't beautiful but it wasn't hideous.

* * *

Foster wasn't his favorite, he seemed very nervous and wouldn't show his teeth, Cronus found it very odd. It bothered him, the smallest things bug him, Foster didn't have much confidence or cockiness, he isn't likely to get sponsors for that reason.

* * *

Buck was a close second to freaking him out, he knew she was much like a leopard, she and Finch were the first two to actually make him feel nervous, he was nervous that Buck would slit his throat. Buck wore a vest with the sleeves ripped off and ripped skinny jeans, it showed her personality well. Cronus could see some people sponsoring her.


	19. Day 1

Isadora stood underneath the arena with her prep team, they help pull her hair back and out of her eyes, they straighten out her thick jumpsuit, on her feet were heavy hiking boots. They braid her hair as they spoke to her quietly, the leader, Jimmy hands her night vision glasses. "I thought you could only get these from the backpacks?" Isadora asks confused, Jimmy chuckles shaking his head, "Here's a tip, don't lose them." Jimmy whispers as he walkers her to the tunnel that leads up to the arena. Isadora tries to question him but its too late, she puts on the night vision glasses just as her head begins to peak up above ground.

* * *

The arena was a dark, drizzly, forest, it was Maximus's guess that they have the night vision glasses because the sun will not come up. Mingus begins to freaks out realizing he is a lone. Where is everyone? He thought there was suppose to be a blood bath?! The sound of a gun shot sends everyone darting off their podiums, confusion sets in, it is evident that the game makers were making it hard for alliances to come together. Buck is the one to fall into a well hidden swamp, she lets out a surprised sound as she tries to get back on the grass. She feels panic set in, for she fears water. A hand reaches out and grabs onto Buck's wrist, easily pulling her out of the water, blinded by fear she clings to the person. "You alright?" Foster asks the soaked woman, she nods, she was silently thanking him for saving her life. She fears water because she doesn't know how to swim and she can't touch the ground.

* * *

Maximus has a hard time walking without his walker, he stumbles about trying to walk, he stumbles just right causing his glasses to fall off into the grass. He tries to get on his knees to search the grass, but instead he falls into a pit of razor blades. Maximus lets out a pained scream feeling blades digging into his skin, the thickness of the jumpsuit does nothing to protect him. He tries to reach up and pull himself out but he feels too weak, Maximus closes his eyes trying to ignore the pain. The sound of a cannon causes Nina to jump, she covers her mouth as she looked around for Buttons, she hoped it wasn't the old woman, she actually liked her. Nina figures if they are separated, they should be in order by Districts, that would put her between Vada and the Creek siblings, and it moves Buttons far away from her. Chills run down her spine as she moves through the woods, she only hoped to find shelter when she hears the loud clap of thunder.

* * *

Scald runs straight into Marcia causing screams to erupt from both of them. Marcia tackles him and begins to punch him in the face, Scald rolls over without much problem and wraps his hands around her throat, he slams her head into the ground repeatedly but it doesn't seem to have any affect on her. Marcia shoves him off and dazedly runs away from him, she is shocked when something wraps around her ankle and rips her off her feet. The barbed wire snare tightens around her ankle causing blood to start dripping up her leg, she begins to panic when she feels the blood, she was terrified of her OWN blood. It means the possibility of her own death. Scald finds a strip of barbed wire on the ground and picks it up, he was going to finish his sister, and he was going to do it now. Scald grins when he spots Marcia hanging from the tree, Marcia begins to panic when she notices the strip barbed wire in his hands. "I'm sorry!" She begins to chant, panicking for her life. But Scald doesn't listen, instead he chokes her with the barbed wire, killing her in a slow painful way.

* * *

Vada jerks at the second cannon, if two are dead, why can't she find anyone? She hates being alone, it is one of her many fears, she looks around in panic but feels relief when she spots Isadora looking around. "Isadora!" Vada chimes causing the younger woman too spend around, Isadora narrows her eyes marching toward Vada. "Shut up, you're going to attract others." Isadora hisses. Vada backs up in defense and moves to let Isadora lead the way, she follows the younger woman only because, it seems like she knows what she is doing. Isadora looks around, she has a feeling they need to find something safe to take shelter in. But that could take hours, and it is hard to tell time especially if the sun is never going to come up. Isadora doesn't show the irritation, she hides it with confidence, she HAS to make her parents proud.

* * *

Finch blindly moves through the woods, only to find an odd building, she glances around before stepping inside. The first room was full of operating tables with skeletons on them, the second room had weapons and caskets inside, and the last but not least, had a body-sized, furnace in the middle of the room and a wall of doors? Finch opens one of the doors out of curiosity only to find a pull out table. The sound of foot steps causes her to climb in and close the door, she doesn't realize she has just locked herself inside of the unknown door slot. The wind begins to blow hard, causing Bear to lose his balance quite often, he tries to walk straight but the strong wing, makes him realize he needs to find shelter. Gage rushes through the trees chasing after a figure, it wasn't fast but it had noticed him. He notices it is the old woman from District 8, he lets out a nasty crackle when he manages to catch the woman. "Any last words?" He asks Buttons, she sighs and looks him in the eye. "Go on, if you're going to do it. Do it." She says simply, Gage takes this as doubt, so he grabs onto her head and snaps her neck. The cannon sounds causing Gage to feel relief.

* * *

**Three dead, (Maximus, Marcia, Buttons). Ten alive**


	20. Day 2

Game Maker Georg sits at his part of the game maker's table, he has been keeping a close eye on the first set of mutts, he has been working hard on. It isn't until the second set of mutts that he will feel some relief. He has decided to make three different animals for this first set, a lion, a bear, and a giant spider. He knows very well that this will frighten a small group of tributes, but the second set of mutts, will definitely fuck with their heads. An devious grin creeps onto his face when he presses the send button, instantly the first set of mutts are sent into the arena. They had chosen the no sun theme do to the fact that many fear the dark, and the darkness makes your mind play games on you.

* * *

Finch kicks at the door trying to break out but has no luck, she had no idea she would lock herself inside of a body-sized hole. She feels panic kicking in, she begins to thrash around, screaming as loud as she can. The screams echo back at her causing her to feel as if she was having a bad panic attack. All she wanted was to get out, she'd rather be killed than to be stuck in a hole. Mingus runs away from the growling of a lion, it makes him whimper out of fear, he had lost his night vision glasses hours ago. He knows that the odds aren't in his favor, especially when his ankle is suddenly cut into by the blades of a bear trap. Mingus screams drawing the lion closer, he pries at the bear trap but it doesn't move, he squeezes his eyes closed seeing the lion inches away from his face. Feeling a sword next to his hand, he quickly opens his eyes and uses the sword to kill the lion, just as it tried to pounce on him. Mingus lets out a loud thankful groan, he couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

The loud growl of a bear startles Isadora, she saw the large animals, it made her feel fear. It was hard to push away, Vada was driving her insane, it made her want to kill her now and get over with it. But until they can get rid of Gage and Buck, she has to keep her. Isadora had found a spear hidden in the grass, she wondered how much more was hidden. At the moment she didn't have to worry abut food or clean water, sponsors took care of that for them. Foster sits close to Buck, so far they have found a few knives and Buck was working on a makeshift tomahawk. Foster has been doing well at finding food, it was water that they're having troubles with the most, the drizzling rain makes it hard for them to start a fire, to boil the water. If they can find a backpack, then they could find a water cleanser.

* * *

Gage calmly sleeps in a sleeping bag, he had found, it was very warm and comfortable. It made it easy for him to fall asleep in on the grass, he had no worry in the world while he slept. Nina however was having troubles sleeping, especially after seeing Button's face in the sky. She felt bad, she was going to help the old woman survive, but instead she gets killed before Nina could ever do anything. She frowns as she moves through the muddy grass, the trees made it hard for her to remember where she has gone.

* * *

Bear could hear crying, he was interested in who it could be, but he didn't want to risk the chance at being killed. He collects water from the clear part of the swamp, he was going to boil it underneath his recently made shelter. It took him hours to build it, but he felt successful at the moment, especially after he managed to catch a squirrel with a snare he also made. He was doing good but he wasn't going to let it go to his head, in the arena, any luck could turn at any moment. Scald spots a old building in the distance, there is no doubt in his mind that someone is inside of it. The question is, who is inside of it and what do they have?

* * *

**Ten Living**


	21. Day 3

President Rossi stared at giant tv screen, the games have been going rather slowly yet bloody. He wasn't sure if he liked the whole starting in different areas of the arena. It takes away from the blood bath in the beginning, though it does prove difficulty for the tributes who have alliances. He couldn't wait for Finch to die, she was boring while stuck inside of the body cooler, he wasn't surprised she was the first to find the morgue, it was closest to her after all. Isadora is doing quite well, he isn't too surprised, she is good at what she does. Vada on the other hand didn't seem like she was sure, she walked around while staring up at the sky. He was curious what was going on between Foster and Buck, they all the sudden come together when he has never seen them speak before? Scald killing Marcia caused a big shock to everyone, it was exciting, exactly what President Rossie hoped for, now if only they could get into gear with killing each other. It is getting boring, and that makes the Capital people restless.

* * *

Mingus cried as he continued to cut at his ankle, he didn't want to cut his foot off, but if he didn't, he would soon die from starvation, dehydration, a tribute, or even one of those animals. He was going to use some of his jumpsuit to help stop the bleeding, he was growing very weak and doesn't know how much longer he can keep this up. Isadora grumbles to herself while she picks at editable plants, Vada has been talking her ear off all morning or night, Isadora was beginning to question her reasoning behind Vada being still alive. It was pissing her off, Vada has scared away many squirrels, as nasty as they sounded, they were meat. Isadora felt relief over the fact of not being able to find any of the large animals, every once in awhile a lion could be heard in the distance. Only then would she feel worry. Isadora was starting to wonder if they'll ever find Gage, she believes in the possibility of him purposely hiding from them. He would be dumb enough to do that especially after making an alliance.

* * *

Bear groans in pain holding his shoulder, he hadn't seen the scythe trap until it swung and hooked into his shoulder, he knows very well that he needed to figure out a way to cover his injury before it got infected. The drizzly weather makes it hard to keep his night vision glasses dry, he hates having to keep pull them off and dry them, especially when he's running away from giant spiders! He had no idea there was any until he was almost attacked by one. He thought he heard coughing earlier but ignored it, just his luck it would be another trick, he couldn't afford tricks, he needs to get home to his family. Nina felt greatly disturbed, she had fallen into a pit, of course she screamed, but instead of landing on the razor blades, she fell on a body. Maximus's body. She couldn't get out, the pit is too tall, she just wanted to go home and cuddle with Sophia and her husband! She had thought surviving a blizzard was hard, but it was no where near as hard as this damned arena! She hasn't even found anyone yet!

* * *

Buck lets out a another cough, she had choked on her boiled water on accident, because Foster had made her laugh. Foster had been telling her stories about him and his brother, Max, who oddly disappeared years ago. If it wasn't for the fact one of them HAS to die, she would like to see him again, it takes a lot to make her laugh. But Foster made it seem so easy. They've set up camp on top of an old building, it has a big dip that made it easy to hide, they could hear people inside of the other building in the distance, so they made sure to camp on a another building. Foster was about to walk in when Buck pointed out the trip wires everywhere, neither of them wanted to test it out, so they skipped looking around.

* * *

Scald grins kicking in the door to the morgue, he looks around for the person who occupies the morgue, he knew very well that someone was inside. He could hear them banging on things, he steps into a room that has a wall of doors. He had been in a morgue before, it was for school, he found it creepy how they store bodies in wall coolers. But it didn't scare him like the thought of burning alive. A crash from the other room causes him to grin, he decides to go with a surprise attack. He rushes to one of the doors on the wall and pulls it barely open, when he notices a single body cooler in the middle of the room, he decides to go with that instead, not realizing it was a turned off, furnace. Finch nearly wants to sing when she hears the door finally open, she slides out and looks around, she knows someone had to let her out. When she notices Scald inside the furnace, she stands and debates for a second before pushing the on button, and quickly leaving with her ears covered.

* * *

**One dead, (Scald) Nine alive**


	22. Day 4

Game maker, Georg stares tiredly at the giant screen, while he compared the actual thing with his remake. He couldn't wait to send in the final set of mutts, this was the one that was going to fuck with the tributes, he couldn't wait. The large animals didn't go as planned, but he supposed it was alright since the traps have been catching many of the tributes. It made him look bad, he knows the Head Game maker will be demoting him if these second set of mutts do not turn out well. The though causes him to want a cigarette.

* * *

Nina all but cries out when she finally manages to climb out of the pit, she didn't understand why Maximus's body was still in the pit, she defiantly was not complaining. She felt more nervous without her night vision glasses, there was no way she would last long without a pair, if she was lucky she could possibly find a dead tribute, and swipe theirs. The thought made her feel dirty but if it helps it her survive longer, she is all for it. Nina was growing hungry, she had been doing well with her water supply, but she has been having problems finding food, she feels weak. She trips over a bag causing her to fall, she sits up quickly to realize it was a backpack, cautiously she opens it to find a variety of food and bottles of water. Nina looks around before getting up and quickly leaving that area, wouldn't want the backpack's owner to notice her.

* * *

Finch paced in circles, she couldn't believe she killed Scald like she did, it was cruel. It made her feel terrible, she doesn't want to scream and attract attention, so she goes up to the wall and starts to beat her head into it. She knows she should be careful but she isn't, the night after killing Scald she slept in a casket. It was much like her room back home. She felt light headed from lack of water, she knows she should go out and search for it, but she won't, not now at least.

* * *

Isadora angrily slams her hands on Vada's shoulders, "What do you mean it's gone?!" She yells at the older woman, Vada had set down the backpack for no more then two minutes and all the sudden it disappears! She should've known not to trust Vada, now how is she suppose to win?! They need those supplies! "I set it down long enough to go, but when I turned around it was gone!" Vada says with frustration, Vada couldn't believe this has just happened to her, now she was sure that Isadora was going to ditch her. "If you don't go look for it right now, I will just kill you now!" Isadora growls angrily, the fear of disappointing her parents was boiling inside of her, and fear makes her furious. Vada runs off before Isadora could just throw her spear at her, Isadora was only a inch away from killing her, it is like Vada planned it, what if she was actually in a alliance with Gage and just pretended to be in one with her, only for Gage to kill her when she least expects it.

* * *

Foster ran after Buck, the damn girl was a fast runner, Gage had seen them. He had a crazy expression while he chased them, it scares Foster. Buck had gotten him in the leg with her makeshift tomahawk, it was enough to slow him down. Now they just needed to find a place to hide. Gage howled out of anger when he pulled the makeshift tomahawk out of his foot, it made him want to kill them even more! It had been Buck coughing that caught his attention, it's not surprising that someone has caught a cold, that was the only good thing that came from the weather.

* * *

Mingus wakes up on the grass next to the bear trap that still held his foot, he looks around in confusion, where was he? Shouldn't he be home with his dog Norman? He tries to stand up but isn't able to, due to the pain and missing foot. He cries out in pain and looks down at his bloody stump, he cries hard. What happened to his foot? This has to be a nightmare! Feeling very fatigued, he decides to lay back and try to sleep. Bear found the quiet night worrisome, if no one has died, doesn't that mean something bad is about to happen? He gets up and decides to try and locate his shelter, he had used a strip of his jumpsuit as a bandage to protect his wound, but even he knows it will not last long.

* * *

**No Deaths, Nine Alive**


	23. Day 5

An eery feeling seemed to fill the air all the sudden, it was an uncomfortable feeling, Bear moved around slowly, the pain in his shoulder was getting to him, he can't find anything to treat the infection. He squeezes his eyes closed as he sat down, he takes a swig of water before setting down the makeshift cup, he is about to close his eyes when he realizes someone stood in front of him in the distance. "Dad?" He says confused, slowly he stands back up and walks up to the figure. Bear was very confused, why was his dad in the arena with him? It is until his dad sinks his rotted teeth into Bear's good shoulder, that Bear smells the rotted flesh. Bear lets out an agonized scream when his dad rips the skin right off, Bear shoves his dad away, only to see him better, he had missing lips and rotted skin. It was then he realized it wasn't his dad. He is about to run when he realizes he is cornered, he turns around to face his dad. Is this really how he's going to die?

* * *

Foster grabs onto the Buck causing her to look at him, "What?" She whispers, she follows his line of vision to see a little girl approaching them, she looks at Foster confused, but when he tries to move to the little girl, she realizes it was his daughter. The moonlight shines on her just right, reviling that she had bite wounds and rotten flesh, Buck grasps Foster's arm and begins pulling him away from her. "That's my baby," he whines trying to break her grip on him. Buck slaps him hard, "Damn it Foster, that ain't her! It's one of the Capital's fucked up tricks! Look at her," Buck snaps, she knew it was very harsh, but when Foster looks at the little girl, he suddenly knew she was right. Foster passes Buck a axe, he had found earlier that day, allowing her to throw it at the little girl, who posed as his daughter.

* * *

Mingus could hardly move, he felt so weak, every time he tried to move his head too fast, he felt as if his world was spinning. He was still confused as to where he was, all he knew was that there was wild animals and cannons. Was he in a war zone? This can't be District 6. Isadora gasps seeing her parents walking toward her and Vada, this had to be a trick or she was hallucinating. There was no way her parents could be here! She begins to back away, groaning from the duo confuses her. "Who are they?" Vada asks, her question makes Isadora glare at her, she looks back at her parents. Now in the moonlight, they looked dead? She was right, it was trick, that's why she throws her spears at them. She knew almost right away, her parents should be proud.

* * *

Nina had woken up to find her husband standing above her, it had to be a dream still, why would he be in the arena with her? She slowly sits up and looks up at him, a tear slips down her cheek as she quickly stands up, she pulls him into a tight hug not noticing the horrible smell, until her so called husband is sinking his teeth in the crook oh her neck. Nina screams and cries as they fall, he overpowers her as he sat there eating her flesh. She couldn't believe the Capital would do something as fucked up as this, making mutts that looked exactly like loved ones, knowing it would confuse them. Out of all the ways she could've died, she never pictured dying, while being eaten by a replica of her husband.

* * *

The sound of a cannon causes Finch walks out of the morgue, only to see a figure coming her way, she stares at it trying to figure out who was coming towards her. When a hand grabs her shoulder, she spins around trying to hit them, it was Gage. He grins at her, he tries to grab her neck but she ducks away and runs. Gage is about to chase after her when he notices two figures in the distance, he decides to chase after Finch later.

* * *

**Two Deaths (Bear, Nina) Seven Alive**


	24. Day 6

Game maker Georg was growing tried of Mingus just laying in the grass, so he sends a bear in that direction, Mingus will be too weak to fight back. It's surprising the boy was still alive after all this time, he a should've died days ago! Georg leans into the screen to watch as the bear approached Mingus, the boy doesn't seem to notice the bear. His eyes were barely open, but when the bear took a bite out his leg, Mingus shrieked in pain. This makes Georg smirk, he was doing his job, he BETTER be promoted after all these mutts he has made.

* * *

Finch jumps back noticing the alligators in the swamp, when had they gotten there? She was just about to jump in the water, but the hissing from the alligators had caught her attention. It was impressive how hidden they were, she felt lucky enough to notice them. She still felt confusion from Gage just walking off, he had been chasing her but when she turned around, he was gone, running in a whole other direction. It was odd.

* * *

Buck and Foster walk on the edge of the swamp looking around, Foster felt bad for Buck, she had woken up from a terrible nightmare about her dad. After she had explained to him their close relationship, Foster instantly understood why Buck was protecting him, she didn't want his daughter to be without him. It was a hard thing especially when they ran into Buck's so called dad, she had almost broke down. But just like she had taken care of him, he took care of her and reminded her that it wasn't him. He used the axe and killed the man for her, it was the least he could do. The sound of footsteps causes the duo to turn around, there was Gage, running full force towards them. "Go!" Buck hisses before running at Gage, knife in hand. Foster ran as fast as he could, he felt like a coward just leaving Buck to take on Gage. If anyone could do it, he believed Buck could kill him.

* * *

Gage was surprised at Buck's ability to tackle him, for a small woman, she had great force. He growls as he rolls them over, he sat on top of her and punches her hard in the face. She stretches her legs up and wraps them around his neck, he returns the favor by wrapping his monstrous hands around her neck. He squeezes harder blinded by anger, he was so focused on Buck's face that he didn't notice the knife she had until she slammed it into his heart. Slowly he lets go and falls back, Buck climbs on top of the dying Gage, and repeatedly stabbed him in the chest. She took her anger out on his body, she doesn't scream like she wants to. Her hair falls out of its ponytail and she is covered by his blood, she no doubt looked like a mad woman, but she didn't care. She just needed to get Foster home to Freesia.

* * *

Vada danced around with joy when she found the backpack of their supplies, she had realized it had been Nina who took it, who knew the girl had guts. They had also came across a nice sword, of course Isadora was holding it, she lost her spear after all. The cannon sounding sends a jolt of excitement down her spine, it was getting closer to the end, she will win. The sound of a cannon causes Isadora to hush Vada, followed by the cannon was rushing footsteps, she swings the sword just as the person running hits their neck on it. There laid Foster, he held the deep in his neck, Vada laughs and walks off, Isadora looks down at Foster with amusement. Isadora kneeled down and snapped his neck to make things quicker, she knew she would get one of them. Now with him dead, if Buck isn't already dead, this will injure her greatly.

* * *

Buck looks around the morgue for Foster, she has been searching for hours, she wouldn't allow herself to believe the second cannon was his. The Capital anthem causes her to run outside, the first face to appear was District 1's Gage, no surprise there, but when District 9's Foster was next to appear. She drops on her knees, how could this happen? She holds back the urge to just sob and give up right where she was, she wasn't going to allow the Capital to see her like that, so instead she climbed up high in a tree and sat there. She felt numb, she spent her whole time protecting him, and one stupid mistake just takes him away from her.

* * *

Isadora was shocked to see Gage's face appear on the fallen announcement, she expected him to be in the top three with her. She simply shrugs, that just took care of one major threat, now if only Buck killed herself and made it even easier for her.

* * *

**Three Dead, (Mingus, Gage, Foster) Four Living**


	25. Day 7

Buck doesn't move from her spot in the tree, she felt drained, mentally and physically. She knows only females now remained, Isadora, Vada, Finch, and herself. She knew very well that Isadora was probably searching for her at the moment, but it didn't scare her. What she wouldn't give for a drink of whiskey right now, that's how she has always dealt with her pain. Onyx was probably disappointed in her, just like everyone else, she has failed. Buck looks at the knife and axe she carries, they were the only two things she has left, she wasn't sure what she was going to do, she wants to fight, but is it really worth it? She moves to stand up but her untied boot causes her to slip and fall from the tree.

* * *

Finch looks around with panic, she couldn't believe she has just gotten her ankle stuck in a damned bear trap! She supposes she deserves this for what she did to Scald, but if she is here for too long she will bleed out, and that would take forever. If she dies, she wants to die quickly. Maybe Isadora heard her, and that's the reason why she was running straight at her, Isadora swings the sword like it was weightless, and beheads Finch. The cannon sounds Finch's death, Isadora felt the adrenaline kicking in, only two other tributes to kill before she makes her parents proud. Vada now leads the way, they walked on the edge of the swamp, Isadora has Vada believing that she will let her win. But it was obviously a lie, the hissing of an alligator catches Isadora's attention, she deviously smirks before putting on a straight face. "Vada, what is that?" Isadora asks pointing at the swamp, Vada looks at her confused before crouching down to get a good look. "Oops," Isadora says while kicking Vada in, Vada laughs as if it was joke but when the first alligator latches onto her, she realizes it wasn't, it was her planned death.

* * *

President Rossi was highly impressed with the Game Makers, the mutts had to be his favorites, the zombie loved ones, and the large animals. He knows whoever makes it out alive will defiantly be screwed up for life, but it isn't like he cares about them. If they do a good enough job he may like them for a little bit, call them to the Capital for some work, and maybe then he will leave them alone for good.

* * *

**Two Deaths, (Finch, Vada) ONLY TWO REMAIN**


	26. Day 8

It was silent for once, no growling, no drizzly rain, no cannons, no wind. It was an odd thing really, even the sun was coming up, Isadora felt as if the game makers were pushing her and Buck together. Why else are trees magically growing behind her? She was vibrating with excitement, only a while longer before she is home free, there is no way she is letting Buck win. Isadora was proud of herself, she has minimal injuries and didn't let anyone attack her. It was as if they all know she is meant to be the second time victor! Isadora pulls her night vision glasses off and shoves them into her pocket, she knew better than to just throw them away. Seeing the morgue in the distance she smiles, that has to be where the game makers are leading her.

* * *

Buck ached from slipping out of the tree, she was lucky enough to land on the morgue, she had thought she was going to die when she fell, but she guessed something was still pushing her to live. Slowly she sits up, she looks around confused, where had all the tree come from? They literally block her from leaving the morgue, she had a feeling that meant Isadora was inside, she had to be. Buck readies her knife and axe, she climbs down and into a window to get inside of the morgue. She steps onto the coffin and looks around, it was actually daylight for once in more than a week. Hearing footsteps she carefully gets off of the coffin and follows the footsteps. Isadora has her back to Buck when she enters the room, Buck hesitates before hitting the door, Isadora spins around clearly startled, "You have nerve," Isadora starts, Buck shrugs looking at her with an unreadable look. "Lets make it an even match, we both throw a weapon and whoever dies. Obviously loses." Buck says. Isadora smirks, "Deal," Isadora says. Buck readies her axe while Isadora got her sword ready, it will be a long shot but at this point, who really knows who will win.

* * *

The second time victor lays inside the hovercraft, she isn't fully aware of what was going on. The medical crew rush around to try and stop the heavy bleeding, the arm had been severed from the body, it was an odd thing to see from the way it happened, just a freak accident really. The victor can feel them sewing up her arm, she tries to ask what was going on but the tranquilizer they put in her, doesn't allow her.


	27. Victor's Interview

Cronus Bright grins at the woman who sat in the chair next to him, even though she was now missing her left arm, she was still quite beautiful. She wore a blue, sweet heart neckline, dress it looked good on her. She looked at the crowd with slight nervousness but the cheering made her smile, it was obvious she was embarrassed by her missing arm. She didn't seem fully like herself, maybe it was the Quarter Quell, maybe it was losing her arm. Who knows.

* * *

"So, Isadora. What is it like being the first Second-time Victor?" Cronus asks, Isadora smiles keeping the hint of mysteriousness playing along with it. "It is an honor Cronus." She admits, Isadora felt slightly embarrassed and sorrowful missing her arm, she isn't sure how Buck managed to sever it. All she used was an axe. She somehow managed to hit Buck in the neck with her sword, it wasn't her weapon choice but it saved her. What Isadora doesn't get is, why did Buck let her know she was there? She could've just stabbed her and won! "Was this victory tougher to earn than the first time?" Cronus asks, Isadora nods, "Yes, I believe it was tough on everyone. Not physically but mentally," she says with pure honesty. Cronus doesn't stop grinning, "What was your thought on Buck's choice to do a fair stand off?" Cronus asks trying to come off serious, Isadora smirks, "I think she knew she couldn't kill me," it was a lie but she wasn't going to give Cronus a real answer. She still was trying to figure it out herself, Cronus stands up and moves to her right side. He takes her hand in his own and raises it up. "Isadora Waite your first ever Second-Time Victor!" Cronus yells causing the crowd to go wild.

* * *

**Author Note: I would like to thank everyone who submitted tributes, I really enjoyed writing about them. I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did. **


End file.
